Different
by Malec1D
Summary: A collection of one-shots regarding the lives of pianist Magnus Bane, and ballet dancer Alexander Lightwood. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis**

Hello everyone!

I don't really know where the motivation to write this story came from to be honest. I've been reading so much Malec lately that I just had to write my own.

**Please note**: This story is completely AU. None of these events or happenings occurred in the Mortal Instruments Series.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters (sadly), they belong to the wonderfully talented, Cassandra Clare.

So anyway. This story takes place present day, 2012, in New York City, America. (I am not American myself, so please forgive me if I make any minor errors regarding places, and other American culture.) it is centred around Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane (obviously). Alec is a young ballet dancer, who has just been accepted as a full-time member of the 'American Ballet Theatre', the most prestigious school in the US. He is 18, and fresh out of school. He's quite gifted, but having the gift of dance comes with a price. He spends a lot of his time at the studio, dancing 'till all hours of the night and early morning. He doesn't get to spend time with people often (apart from those in the company) as his day is consumed by class and rehearsal, and by night time all he wants to do is fall into bed.

Magnus Bane is a 23 year old pianist. He was taught by his mother (who sadly passed away when he was 17) and his Father urged him to continue. Present day, Magnus doesn't have a lot of contact with his father, as he moved from Indonesia when he was 18, to further his music career in America. After being hired by a small dance studio in central New York, Magnus discovered how much he loved to watch people dance. He decided to stop trying to break into the music industry and become a full-time pianist for ballet schools. He played at over 18 academy's before being chased down by the ABT itself, and being offered a place as their main pianist. Of course he accepted, and that's where he met Alec.

Isabel Lightwood is Alec's 16 year old younger sister. She, like Alec, is also a dancer. Attending the ABT's junior school. Alec never auditioned as he wanted to have his education at a normal district school, but as soon as Isabel was 14, she jumped at the chance to attend the ABT junior school. She has a lot of talent, but is often compared to her elder brother, who has some sort of artistry that Isabel has yet to master. She is stick thin, as all dancers at ABT are expected to be, and has a strict diet that MUST be followed. (this will be further explored in the story).

Jace Wayland is Alec's adopted brother. The same age as Alec, Jace never fully got into the world of dance. Sure, he attended classes when he was younger, but stopped when he found his true passion, that of which was guitar. Over the years, Jace has mastered the instrument and also taught himself how to sing. He has golden locks and striking green eyes. His personality is somewhat arrogant, but he will protect the ones he loves. He is engaged to Clary Fray.

Clarissa Fray is an 18 year old artist, who lives in a small run-down apartment on the outskirts of new-york city. Many a people have brought her work, and her fame is slowly rising in the art world, but no matter how much her art sells for, she would be damned if she moved away from her loft. She has curly red hair, and green eyes. Her mother used to live with her, both artists, Clary's mother was able to understand the paint splatters and scrunched paper found around the home, but Jocelyn Fray had moved out when she married long-time friend, Luke Garraway. Now Clary was engaged to her boyfriend of 3 years, Jace Wayland.

James Carstairs is a 21 year old doctor, who is dating 19 year old William Herondale. James, or what he likes to be called, Jem, is half Chinese, half American. He is kind, sweet, loving, and would never hurt another soul. He has had a 2 year battle with HIV, a life-long illness, and often finds himself in a weakened state. Jem has white silvery hair, that comes to his shoulders, and milky silver iris'. It was a birth defect. Many would be scared of his odd appearance, but somehow, Jem managed to pull it off.

William Herondale is 19, and angry. He can't help it. Being left to fend for him-self at 16 by his parents, after they found out he was gay, he figured he was allowed to be bitter. He was rude most of the time, to everyone. Well, everyone besides Jem. Jem was his life line, it was Jem who he was sneaking around with back when he was just 16, and the two of them had been caught canoodling in Williams room by none-other than his own father. After his parents threw him out, he wouldn't of had anywhere to go if it wasn't for Jem. Jem was only 18 at the time, but had his own apartment that he allowed Will to move into. And from then on Will was a brat to anyone and everyone, except his sweet Jem. William has dark black hair and deep blue eyes, but his skin was always tanned and healthy. He had auditioned for ABT when he was 17, and gotten into the company against regulation that you had to be an adult. That is where he had been for 2 years.

Tessa is Isabel's best friend. 16, like Isabel, they are both in their 3rd last year at ABT junior school. She has wavy brown hair, and grey eyes. She was plain compared to Isabel, but for what she lacked in appearance, she made up for in her dancing. Her and Isabel were at the exact same level. Coming tied first every year since they'd known each other. Getting exactly the same marks in their exams, and competition scores. The teachers had never seen anything like it, the two were inseparable.

This is just an over-view, official chapter one should be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

_Hi guys :) This is my first Malec story, and my first fanfiction all together really! So, this will be a collection of one-shots, mainly about Alec/Magnus relationship, but the other characters will be incorporated too. The one-shots wont necessarily be in chronological order, jumping from one stage to another. It might be confusing at first, but I find it easier to write like that._

_Okay, so onto this chapter. This takes place the first day Alec and Magnus meet. We learn a bit about Alec's character, but the only information we are given about Magnus is that he is the new pianist for the American ballet theatre._

_Enjoy._

The sweat dripped slowly down Alec's bare back. Glistening in the dull light of the studio. His movements sending the salty droplets flying off his body in violent jerks. The moisture matting his jet black hair to his forehead, dusting his long eyelashes.

His eyes watched the mirror in front of himself. He could see a tall, pale figure dancing with absolute grace around the room. Alec never thought that it was himself reflecting back into his icy blue eyes. He never saw 'Alexander Lightwood' as the man that could move with emotion, technicality and grace. When he was dancing, it was like he was a different person, in a trance even. He had discovered that most professional dancers felt this way. The personality of all being perfectionistic, self-driven and never self-satisfied. That's why in many classical dancers minds, it never registered that it was them dancing with absolute perfection. Well, as close as they could get to it. Because they simply thought they weren't good enough, or could never achieve it. Unfortunately, Alec found that he himself fell into that rather depressing category.

Right now, he was rehearsing for their showtonight. He wasn't in a main role or anything, being new to the company. He had only finished school all of three months ago, auditioned the day after graduation, and received a place in the prestigious 'American Ballet Theatre' the following week.

He had, despite being 18, freshly out of school, and being employed in the industry for the first time, managed to score himself a solo. It was about 20 minutes into the ballet. The piece was new, non-traditional, and had been choreographed around each individual dancers strengths. Alec had been assigned a lot of jumps and turns, those being his forte.

He continued around the room, letting the movements flow out of his body, fitting perfectly to the music. No-one else was here. It was 6.45am and Alec had the studio all to himself. He sort-of liked this better anyway. When he was in the studio, he liked to dance for himself. With no audience, no teacher to yell and scream their voice hoarse at him, no-one to judge. Of course it was a different story on stage, he always danced for the audience, for the thrill of performing, but behind all that, Alec knew he danced his best when he was alone.

The music was slowing now, the dance was drawing to a close. As lowered himself onto the ground, sliding backwards onto his back, laying facing the ceiling, Alec let out a long winded breath. Closing his eyes, he listened to the eerie church music fading into nothing, and silence filled the room.

The silence didn't last long though.

Cutting through the air was the sound of loud clapping.

Smiling sheepishly, expecting one of the company members to have arrived early, or the cleaner to be watching, he slowly pulled himself upright. What he was not expecting, which made him freeze on the spot, was a completely unfamiliar figure standing lazily against the doorframe.

"That was brilliant love." The man spoke, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thankyou." Alec whispered, pulling himself into a standing position, now they were facing each other.

The mans appearance was quite odd, yet striking. He had black hair, similar to Alec's, except his had been splashed with baby blue colouring on the tips. He was wearing ivory black skinny jeans, that were tucked loosely into electric blue doc martins. He wore a baby blue woollen sweater, that had purpose rips and holes through it. His greeny-yellow eyes were framed with a soft line of dark eye-liner, a decent amount Alec decided, enough for you to see it, but it wasn't painful to look at. The mans skin was lightly tanned, which brought out the soft pink of his lips. He looked Dutch, but the majority of his heritage was obviously Asian. Indonesian perhaps.

"Uh- I'm, I'm sorry to be blunt, but who are you?" Alec asked timidly. He felt a bit invaded that this guy had just eavesdropped on god-knows how much of his rehearsal, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

The stranger just laughed. "Magnus, my names Magnus, Magnus Bane."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Magnus, my names-"

"Save your breath darling, I know who you are, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus' eyes shone.

"How'd you know that?!" Alec cried.

Magnus smiled at him, "Relax, I saw your name on the sign in sheet."

"And you just presumed it was me?"

Magnus glanced down at the silvery watch on his wrist. "Its 6.40am Alexander, no-one else except the cleaners are here, -"

"Oh."

"Which, by the way, is extremely early. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the company, obviously." Alec snapped. He was annoyed now. All he wanted to do was rehearse without the prying eyes following him, and here was this complete stranger depriving him of exactly that.

Magnus laughed,

"Now now, don't be snappy." He said, making his way over to the grand piano that resided in the corner of the room. Dumping the bag that was slung over his shoulder on top of it, and letting a stack of papers fall from his hands to the bench in front of it.

"I'm the new pianist." He smiled, turning to face Alec again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

_Hello once again everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter._

_So, remembering that these one shots are not necessarily in chronological order, this chapter takes place about 1 and a half months after Alec and Magnus meet in the previous chapter. They aren't dating, but they are pretty damn close… well, I'll let you read and find out what's happening. :)_

_Enjoy._

Magnus sat on the park bench, and let his eyes wonder around the scene before him. Central was always busy, but at 2pm on aTuesday afternoon, there was a significant fall in the crowds numbers that wondered the infamous park.

Alexander sat next to him, wearing grey sweatpants and a tight black singlet. Magnus had managed to pull him away from the studio during his lunch break. Alec was free for the rest of the afternoon, his rehearsal finished, but Magnus still had one more class to play for at 3.30pm.

Alec sat close, so close that their knees lightly brushed together on the small bench. His head was bent slightly, as his eyes skimmed the music sheet Magnus had given him to read. Magnus couldn't help stare at the boy while he read. His hair fell gracefully into his eyes, but Alec made no move to brush it away. His pale skin contrasting strongly with the black of his hair and singlet, making him almost glow, Magnus mused. His eyes travelled down the boy's body, over his covered muscular legs, to his bare feet. Alec had kicked his white sneakers off as soon as he sat down. Stating that his blisters were killing him, and were probably bleeding into his shoe, as he had neglected to put Band-Aids on this morning.

Alec wasn't exadurating when he suspected the blisters to be spilling blood. Magnus could see at least 9 sores that covered Alec's pale skin. They doted the ivory pallet like glitter, painful, angry glitter. The blood was dry on his toes, and somewhat atop his foot. Magnus didn't know how Alec did it. He hadn't done anything about the blood, didn't even try to wipe his feet clean of it. He hadn't complained, although the pain he was in was evident on his face as he continued to read the scores on the paper.

"Alexander," Magnus started, and Alec looked up from the sheet he was so intently studying. "You need to do something about your feet, they look painful."

The boy smiled at him.

"And what do you propose I do about it Magnus? We're in the middle of central park. I can hardly wipe my blood on this seat." He said in a very sinister manner. Magnus shivered, and Alec leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Besides," He breathed against Magnus' skin, "I like making you uncomfortable." He laughed and began to pull away, but Magnus clapped his hand roughly around Alec's neck, keeping his face close. He was reminded of the kiss they had shared a week earlier, their first kiss. In an alley way behind the club Magnus had eventually convinced Alec to accompany him to.

In the present day, Magnus could feel Alec's soft breath against his lips, they were no more than 5 centimetres apart.

"Is that so Alexander?" Magnus asked, slowly massaging the boys neck. "Tell me," he whispered, "Does this make YOU uncomfortable?"

Magnus felt Alec squirm slightly, but didn't loosen his grip.

"I- uh- no- it doesn't." Magnus smirked as Alec's confidence slipped away from him, leaving him a pool of jelly in the calloused fingers of the piano player.

"Good." He breathed, and with that, he lightly brought his lips to the soft mouth that was Alexander Lightwood.

The kiss was innocent at first, only light and sweet. But before long Alec was sighing against Magnus' lips, and Magnus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. The new sensation elicited a moan from Alec's lips. And Magnus trailed his tongue over the inside of Alec's left cheek. For a moment, Alec was paralysed, letting Magnus roam freely around his mouth, but when Magnus connected with Alec's own tongue, was when the boy finally reacted.

Magnus felt Alec's tongue slide over his top row of teeth, and when Magnus moaned softly, Alec added more pressure to the small movement. Magnus trailed his hand from Alec's neck to his hair, and threaded the thin black hands through his fingers.

The two continued on like this for a further five minutes, before a shout interrupted their embrace.

"Oi fags!" A booming male voice made Alec jump away from Magnus, the sheet music slipping from his hand to the grass below them. "There's kids in this park! They don' wanna see none of that!" The voice belonged to a man no older than 40, who was positioned on the path about 10 metres away from them.

"What the fuck?!" Magnus yelled back at him, slipping his arm around Alec's waist. Pulling him closer. The younger boy shivered but none-the-less leaned into his touch.

"I'm tellin' yah!" The man yelled back with a heavy New Jersey accent, he was dressed in a flannel shirt with faded demin jeans, a cap was perched on his head that read 'Truckies for the win!'. "No-one wants to see that! Completely unnatural if you ask me!"

"Not surprisingly, no-one did." Magnus retorted, his voice almost a growl.

"You're going straight to hell you two!" The man called before hurrying down the path away from the two boys who sat close to each other, comforted by the warmth of each other's bodies.

"Wow." Alec breathed, and moved slightly away from Magnus. Making the musician's heart plummet.

"That man was an absolute prick." Magnus said, as if it was a fact known to the rest of the world. Alec bent down to retrieve the music sheet before moving to put his shoes on. "An homophobic prick, with a job as a truckie." He continued, as Alec straightened up and turned to face Magnus.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Magnus' face contorted into one of question before Alec continued. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just-" Magnus pulled him close and kissed his nose. He knew what it was like to have slurs thrown at him. Because of his race, and definitely because of his sexuality. He knew what it felt like the first time it happened. He had reacted the same way Alec had, when he was only 16, being held in the arms of a 20 year old man. He had let the man do all the talking.

"You don't need to apologise love, no-one should have to apologise for being called names." He finished, and pulled the blue-eyed beauty in for a hug.

**Notes:**

**It slipped my mind that i didnt include Tessa's last name in the synopsis. It is ofcourse, 'Grey'.**

**And if you read this, please please review! It would mean the absolute world to me. Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

_I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, except for that horrible man of course._

_Before talking about this chapter, I'd like to address Alec's blisters in the last update. Alec is a full-time classical dancer, so of course he is going to have blisters, I am a classical dancer myself, so I know what it feels like. So, incase any of you were thinking I was over-exadurating, I currently have 7 blisters, 3 tarket burns, and a bruise on my feet. And I'm not even a full time student! And let me tell you, they bleed. Oh, do they bleed. So I was definitely not over exadurating during the description of Alec's feet._

_Right! Onto the next chapter. This takes place 2 months after the last update, Magnus and Alec have been officially dating for about 6 weeks. They don't spend a lot of time alone together, as Alec is in the middle of his performance season, (of the ballet he was rehearsing in chapter one), and Magnus has been hired by a second school in New York to play piano. This is the two of them at Alec's apartment._

_*WARNING: talk of weight, warped eating patterns if looked into*_

_Enjoy._

Alec laughed, the sound traveling through Magnus' body and making him sigh. "If Mr. Starkweather could see me now!" He giggled again, speaking of his ballet instructor.

"What? Is the piano player corrupting his precious Alexander?" Magnus joked as he raised another spoonful of Thai food to Alec's lips, and the boy swallowing it hungrily. The pair lay on Alec's couch in his living room, Alec nestled between Magnus' legs, his back resting on Magnus' chest. Alec's head was lolled carelessly against Magnus' shoulder, and Magnus had his arms wrapped around the boys waist. In his hands he held a container of takeaway Thai, and a spoon. He was carefully spooning the food into Alec's mouth, after the teen had confessed to him that he hadn't eaten all day.

"No..." He mumbled around the food in his mouth, chewing profusely so he could get his words out. "We aren't supposed to eat food like this." He turned his head to look innocently up at Magnus. "It is junk, it will make me put on weight." He said, and despite his words he accepted the food that Magnus offered to him on the spoon again.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "Alexander darling," he purred, reaching sideways with one hand and placing the spoon and take away container on the coffee table in front of them, "With the amount of exercise you do, I doubt it would be possible for you to put on weight, like, ever." He concluded, and placed the palms of his hands against Alec's chest. It had taken them a long time to be able to do this. Magnus had discovered that Alec was extremely shy, especially since the incident in central park over two months ago. Alec was afraid to be intimate, and despite dating for 6 weeks this Wednesday, Magnus had yet to get much further with the boy than dry humping and occasionally palming him through his sweat pants.

"Mmm," Alec hummed, "I gotta go for a weigh in tomorrow actually." He mumbled, more to himself than Magnus. "Oh god, you should've seen Isabel and Tessa after theirs yesterday. Absolute hell I tell you." Isabel was Alec's younger sister, who was a student at the lower school in the academy. Magnus had met the girl all of 3 times, but she was absolutely lovely, at 16, she was tall for her age, thin, and had long hair, jet black like her brothers. But, where Alec had piercing blue eyes that Magnus loved, Isabel had dark ones, that weren't as inviting as her siblings.

"Who is Tessa?" Magnus wondered aloud, moving his left hand from Alec's stomach to thread his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"Isabel's friend, but that is not important." Alec rushed, clearly wanting to get to the point. "They had their weigh in yesterday, theirs is once a month in the junior school, so it can go anyway. But you'll never guess how much the put on." Alec said, and Magnus stilled his fingers in Alec's hair, feeling uneasy.

"How much?" He asked.

"Four pounds." Alec stated. "Each." He breathed, like the word was a curse, or an unspoken topic.

Magnus was unsure of how to respond, to him, four pounds was nothing. Isabel was thin, deadly thin if you wanted his opinion. What did it matter if the girl put on weight? It would make her look healthier, that for sure. But Alec was silent, obviously waiting for Magnus' thoughts on the whole ordeal.

"I don't see how much of a problem that could be Alexander?"

Alec snorted, but brought his hand up to rest against Magnus' right one.

"They got in so much trouble Magnus, it was unbelievable. I've never heard Jem get so defensive."

"Who's Jem?"

"He's the academy's doctor. He was defending Izzy and Tessa when Mr. Starkweather started yelling. I don't want my little sister to think she's fat, but…" Alec trailed off, closing his eyes and leaning his face into Magnus' neck.

"You didn't want to be kicked out of the company." Magnus finished for him.

"Jem got in trouble too." He whispered against Magnus' skin. "Mr Starkweather told him to leave. He didn't though, he kept seeing student's throughout the day. He only left when William came to him at 5."

"Who's-"

"He's a company member." Alec interrupted before Magnus could finish his question. "He spends a lot of time with Jem. It's odd, they arrive together and leave together everyday. Except they aren't related." Alec pondered.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend's ignorance, innocence even.

"Maybe they're dating?" He offered.

Alec was quiet for a moment. "That makes sense.." He deliberated slowly.

Magnus resumed his motion of racking his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec letting out a soft moan. "Was Jem there today, darling?"

"No, William walked in by himself this morning." Alec said, and Magnus could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Ooooh, did you like Jem?" He teased, and Alec lightly kissed the skin on his collar bone, "Is this Jem-?"

"James, his name is James Carstairs."

"James, is this James someone I should be jealous of?"

Alec giggled and kissed Magnus' collar bone again.

"I did like him, as a person only. He was very, very nice. If he and William are dating, I do not know what Jem sees in him. William is a polar opposite to him. Williams…"

Alec paused to find the right word. "Rude. That's it, William is just damn right rude. Come to think of it, he isn't rude to Jem though." Alec added thoughtfully, "He is very nice to Jem. Whenever I see them together they always stand very close."

"Either they're dating or very non-platonic best friends." Magnus confirmed for the young boy resting on his chest.

The pair were quiet for a few minutes simply enjoying each other. But before long Alec wretched his hand from its place on Magnus' and ran it forcefully over his face.

"Alec..?" Magnus questioned, his hand in Alec's hair stilling for the second time due to unease that night.

"God Magnus."

Magnus reached down so both his hands were placed protectively around the dancers waist.

"What is it love?"

"I- I can't. Oh god. What if I put on weight like Isabel and Tessa because I had that Thai the day before weigh in?" Alec whispered. And somehow pushed his body further against Magnus.

"Alexander!" Magnus spoke urgently. "You are FINE. I'm telling you." Magnus tightened his hold around Alec's torso, to reassure himself, that what Alec was getting at was wrong. "One good meal isn't going to make you balloon Alec."

Alec shifted on his body, so he was lying on his stomach, the two men's chests connected. Their hips rubbing against each other.

"You promise?" He spoke softly, his voice barely audible. Alec's face was so close that their noses were touching, and when Alec spoke, his breath mixed with the other boys. Magnus looked incredulously at the gorgeous, helpless, and obviously scared 18 year old boy that lay atop of him.

"I promise Alexander, you are fit, you're a dancer for god's sake! You won't put on any weight. Now lay down and try to rest."

Alec obeyed his wish and placed his head softly on his boyfriend's shoulder. Magnus could feel his soft hair tickling his cheek, and fought back a smile. He knew he should be concerned about Alec's confession, so he vowed to keep a close eye on his love.

In the space of five minutes, they had both drifted off to sleep, Alec's hands fisted into Magnus' shirt, and Magnus' fingers pressed tightly into the small of Alec's back.

**End Authors note:**

_Ooooh, did everyone enjoy this chapter? I'm not too sure how much I like it, but oh well. A few minor details are bothering me, but I'm not certain of how I want them to be fixed. Ugh. _

_Anyway._

_Eating issues and disorders are very common in the intense world of ballet. I wanted to explore this with Alec. I'm not too sure if I will go anywhere with Alec's eating habits, although we definitely will touch upon them again._

_So the next chapter will be from Alec's POV, and will focus more on Magnus._

__**Pretty please review! It would mean ALOT to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

_Hello everyone!_

_I would like to thank a few of you for pointing out some spelling errors throughout my writing. I use my phone to edit these storied before putting them o, so if I spell a word wrong once, it automatically remembers it and changes it. (annoying I know) So if you see any further mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me._

_Also, a few of you asked why I chose to one shots. To be honest, I didn't think my writing was good enough to write a full length fic. And seeing as though this is my first one, I just wanted to make it the best I could. Although, if you guys want me to write a proper story, with character development, plot line and such,(same general idea of this fic, Alec as a dancer and Magnus pianist) I may give it a shot after I complete these one-shots._

_So please review and tell me what you guys would like!_

_This chapter occurs 6 months into Malec's relationship._

_Enjoy._

Alec was exhausted. His limbs felt like jelly and his forehead was throbbing painfully. He had been going since 7 in the morning, and it was currently 11 at night. Sliding into the backseat of the yellow cab, he leaned forward slowly, careful not to move to quickly, he knew his head couldn't take it.

"Brooklyn please." He spoke softly to the driver, who in return nodded and brought the vehicle to life.

Slumping into the seat, Alec closed his eyes and fought the desire to moan in pain. The whole day had been stressful. The opening night was in a week and the instructors had pushed everyone to their absolute limits, and in Alec's case beyond. It wasn't until the contemporary class he'd been forced into at 9pm, that Alec realised how tired he was. Every now and then, black dots would obscure his vision, and he would fall out of the turn he was doing, or the sequence he was trying to master. His legs would cramp up, and William would comfort him by patting his back, before walking to the other side of the room.

He knew it was stupid to take the 20 minute cab ride to Magnus' tonight. He should have walked around the block to his house and had a warm shower before falling into bed, the whole ordeal would be shorter than traveling to his boyfriends house anyway. But Alec wanted to see him, he wanted Magnus to pet his hair while he whined about his current physical state, selfish, he knew.

Before long, Alec was startled by the annoyed cab driver, shouting at him to "Get out! We're here you blundering idiot!". He shoved a 50 into the man's eager hand before barrelling out of the car at a speed he knew he shouldn't have. He took out his phone and sent a quick warning to Magnus.

**I'm heading up. Exhausted, no romance tonight, please.**

He knew it was childish to tell his boyfriend he didn't feel up to sex via text, but he couldn't be bothered arguing with him face-to-face.

Slowly, he made his way up the two flight of stairs before reaching the door to Magnus' apartment, he was rummaging half-heartedly through his bag for his key, before the door flew open, revealing a very smiley Magnus standing on the thresh-hold.

"Alexander." He said, before stepping forward and engulfing Alec in a warm hug.

Alec let himself relax into Magnus' touch. Magnus' arms were tight and loving around him, his tanned hands rubbing circles in and around Alec's back. Alec rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that was entirely Magnus. Before long, he felt his knees droop forward, struggling to hold his own weight, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

"Magnus…" He breathed into his hair.

"Mmmm?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I am about to faint from exhaustion."

Magnus chuckled, and pulled away from Alec, holding him by the shoulders at arms length.

"Jesus baby, you DO look exhausted." Magnus mused, and with his slightly calloused thumb, caressed Alec's cheek.

"I know." Alec sighed, and stared into his boyfriends eyes.

Magnus' eyes were Alec's favourite thing about him. Although he wasn't as vocal about it as Magnus was regarding his love for Alec's baby blues. Magnus' were green and yellow at the same time, somewhat resembling a cats eye.

"I know," His boyfriend said cheekily, interrupting his stare, "I'll carry you inside."

"Wait, wha-"

But Alec never got to finish protesting, he was swept up by thin, yet nimble arms. He couldn't help but let out a loud burst of laughter, but regretted it shortly after as it made his head ache.

Magnus simply smiled, and turned on his heel, carrying Alec bridal style through his apartment and into the main bedroom.

"I love you." Alec whispered into Magnus' cheek and he felt him smile.

"I love you too Alexander." He spoke softly, as he gingerly placed the boy down on the large bed. Looking up at his boyfriend, Alec couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky. Magnus was gorgeous… no, Magnus was beautiful. The light was fixed on the ceiling directly above him, cascading down his shoulders and onto his bare chest. His eyes were twinkling, and a small smirk played on his lips. In his sleepy state, Alec had yet to realise that the only thing Magnus was wearing were a pair of Alec's own dark briefs. He must have left them here one morning. The thought and sight above him together made him blush.

"Do you want some water darling?"

Alec moaned and curled on his side. Letting his cheek rub against the canary yellow sheets.

"That would be amazing." He mumbled, "Do you mind if I have some aspirin as well?"

"Sure." And with that, Magnus practically skipped out of the room, leaving Alec alone on the bed.

Carefully, Alec tried stretching his body out, only to receive angry protests from his muscles instead. He moaned again and curled his legs to his chest.

How was he even going to get to rehearsals tomorrow? He'd be in so much shit if he had a day off so close to opening night. But would they even want him there if he was like this?

His thoughts were interrupted by the light flicking on in Magnus' room. Causing Alec to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Stopppp…" He murmured and heard the flick of the switch again, plunging the room into darkness once more.

It was a few seconds before Alec felt the opposite side of the bed dip, signalling that Magnus was in the bed with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and brushed the still slightly sweaty hair off Alec's forehead. Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus sitting above him, concern etched across his face, glass of water and medicine in hand.

He managed to sit up, so he was closer to Magnus.

"Here." His boyfriend whispered, handing him the water and liquid that would hopefully help the pain in his head reside.

After tipping his head back, and consuming both with one mouthful, Magnus spoke again.

"You're not going in tomorrow like this are you?"

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"I do Magnus, we both know it." Alec sighed, laying down again.

For a few moments Magnus stayed seated above him, a strange look on his face, like he was trying to figure Alec out all over again.

"Lay down so I can spoon you." Alec said, a small smile escaping his lips.

Magnus hesitated for a moment more, before turning his back to Alec, and lying down next to him, their bodies fitting together nicely.

"Shouldn't the roles be reversed?" Magnus asked, after a few moments of Alec tracing soothing shapes into his bare shoulder and upper back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, not even 10 minutes ago, I was carrying you into this room." Magnus reasoned, and Alec slipped his hand around Magnus' body to rest on his stomach.

"Mmm, I'm aware. But playing with your skin is serving as a brilliant distraction to the pain in my legs."

Magnus laughed, "Honey, I hardly count what you were doing as 'playing with my skin.'"

It took a minute of Alec wondering what on earth he meant, before he realised and lightly slapped Magnus' stomach.

"Magnus!"

"What?! Just stating the obvious sweetheart."

The pair were silent for a moment, Magnus knowing he hadn't offended Alec, and Alec enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends skin against his cheek, before the Lightwood decided to speak again.

"Roll over." He said, although it sounded more like a command.

None-the-less, Magnus obeyed, and he was now brushing noses with the blue eyed teen.

"Any other requests?" He teased, placing his hand on Alec's sweat-pant clad hip.

Alec was silent for a moment, before "Kiss me?"

Magnus smiled and brought his lips forward an inch to meet the other boys.

Kissing Magnus was like absolute euphoria for Alec. His lips were so soft, and the breath escaping his nose always tickled his cheeks, not that he minded at all. Of course, it wasn't the best sensation Magnus had given him during their relationship, (Alec blushed slightly at the thought), but it was pretty damn good.

After a very long closed mouthed kiss, Magnus pulled away, smiling at his boyfriend.

"God, I really love you Alec."

"I love you too Magnus, I love you a lot."

**End Authors Note:**

_I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter! Thankfully, it turned out exactly how I wanted it, and I managed to squeeze just enough descriptions of Magnus in to make him more well-defined._

_And don't forget to review and tell me how you want this story to end up. And if you have any ideas you want to see in the one-shots, review and tell me those too!_

_Thankyou to everyone who has read this so far, love you all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

_Hello again everyone. I would like to take the time now to thank everyone that has read, favourite, followed, or reviewed this story. One of my passions is to write, and to have even a few people say they enjoy my writing makes me so happy and just… ugh. Thank you guys so much :)_

_Anyway, this chapter is a few days after Magnus and Alec meet. Magnus is not in this chapter (cries) but he will be mentioned… a lot ;)_

_Enjoy._

Alec sat at the back of the crowded café. He drummed his fingers impatiently on top of the plastic coffee cup he was holding. Why did he even turn up in time? Isabelle was always at least 15 minutes late! He checked the watch on his thin wrist again. Okay, now she was officially 20 minutes late.

He looked down at his phone, no new messages. He sighed, opening his phonebook, what was she doing? Where-

"Alec!"

He was so startled he almost dropped his phone. Looking up, he saw his baby sister sweep graciously into the café, and plonk herself down infront of him.

"Honestly Isabelle , where have you-"

"Oh don't start with me Alec, you'd be late too if you just came out of 3 hour conditioning class."

Alec winced, the company did two 2 hour conditioning classes a week, they were hell.

"3 hours?" He mused, bringing the almost empty cup of caffeine to his lips.

"Yes!" She almost shouted, but calmed herself when Alec scowled at her, "Tessa and I almost died, I don't see how we were supposed to continue going after the 45 minute mark, Luke put us through shit!"

Alec narrowed his eyes again at her curse word,

"Oh sorry, _crap_." She said, rolling her eyes.

Luke Greymark was their contemporary slash conditioning teacher, and boy, he was tough. Not in a Mr Starkweather way tough, the kind of tough where he encouraged you so much, to do things you KNEW you couldn't do, that you wanted to please him, in turn pushing yourself too hard.

"I got you a mocha." Alec stated, and pushed a steaming cup across the table to her.

"Thank you!" She said, and pounced on the drink like it was her only meal.

"So.. how are things in the company?"

Alec and Isabelle didn't see each other much anymore. When Alec was successful in gaining a place in the company, he was very, very busy. He didn't have time to come to her in-house dorm every afternoon like he did when he was still in school, and Isabelle was simply too tired to leave.

So they set up a system.

Every Sunday afternoon, they would meet at the same small café a week streets away from the ABT. They would talk, quiz each other on how many blisters they each had, and laugh at the stupid phone calls they both received weekly from Jace.

"Alright I suppose, we have been in class non-stop. Which is weird considering we're in the middle of a show." Alec said, furrowing his eye-brows.

"Odd." Isabelle offered, taking a tentative sip of her coffee, smacking her lips together after swallowing.

"Okay, how many this week?" Alec cut right to the chase.

Isabelle smiled triumphantly.

"6."

Alec scoffed.

"I'm afraid I win again baby sister, 9." He said, folding his arms over his chest, allowing a small smirk to appear on his lips.

"No way!" Isabelle cried, leaning forward across the table, her black hair dangerously close to dipping into her drink. "That isn't possible!"

"It most certainly is." Alec grimaced as her pulled his knee up to his chest, his foot resting on the edge of his chair. "Would you like to see?"

She sat back. "Ew, god no."

This happened all the time, a friendly-yet-competitive contest of how many blisters each sibling could acquire over the course of one week, whichever with the most, or the worst won.

They talked for a while longer, Isabelle about a new boy, named Simon, who she thought was "Absolutely adorable, he has geek glasses Alec! Geek glasses!", and Alec about the 3 hour long chat he had had with their adopted brother the previous night.

"And he told me about a new girl at work, uh- Claire I think? No wait! Clary, that was it, practically gushing through the phone about her."

Isabelle laughed, "You know how he gets about girls, Alec."

"Mmm, I do, this one seemed different though."

His sister just shrugged.

"How's the record company, liking his stuff?"

"Oh yeah, they loved it apparently, asked him to write more immediately." Alec couldn't help the hint of proudness that crept into voice when he spoke of his younger brother. He had dreamt of this since he was about 12, and now Jace was living his dream, well, almost.

They were quiet for a few moments before Alec's phone buzzed in his hand. Without bothering to see who it was from, he opened the message.

**From: **Magnus Bane ;) xo 3

Hey Alec, how are you?

He blushed at the screen name. of course Magnus had saved it as that. About the third time they had spoken, Magnus had eagerly snatched his phone off him. Claiming they needed to 'exchange contact details'.

**From:** You

Hey, I'm great, just out for a coffee with my sister, how about you?

"What are you smiling about?" Isabelle said, reaching for his phone. Alec was quick, and pulled it away from her prying hands.

"Nothing." He replied curtly.

"Fiiiine. Don't tell me. But hey, have you seen the new piano player? Bit weird, but h-ll, he's H-O-T!" Isabelle spelled out the last word with animated features.

Alec glanced up from his phone, where he was anxiously awaiting a reply from the boy Isabelle had just complimented.

"Magnus?"

"What? How do you know his name?"

"We've spoken…" Alec mumbled.

"Alexander Lightwood! There is SO more to this story than you are telling me!"

"Fine! We are friends!" Alec said, exasperated with her, "Happy?"

His phone beeped, cutting off Isabelle 's reply.

**From: **Magnus Bane ;) xo 3

Sounds nice. I'm doing absolutely nothing.

Hey, wanna come over my place in a few hours?

Alec's heart leaped into his chest. Did Magnus really want to hang out with him? Really? What should he do, was it too early to go to his house, they'd only known each other a week and a bit. On the contrary, Alec really liked Magnus, of the times they had spoken, Magnus had made Alec laugh, blush (with his endless stream of compliments), and Alec had even cracked a joke himself, which left Magnus leaning on him for support through his fit of laughter. Did Alec like Magnus as more than a friend though? He thought he did. Did Magnus like him that way too? He did compliment Alec a lot, and called him names like 'darling' and 'love'. Although Magnus seemed like the person that treated everyone like that, he was a sociable guy, talking to anyone-

"Alec!" Isabelle snapping her fingers impatiently in front of his eyes brought him back to attention.

"Did you even listen to me Alec?"

"Uh-"

Isabelle huffed, "I SAID, you and Magnus would make a good couple."

Unfortunately, Alec had chosen that moment to drain the last of his coffee, and Isabelle's comment caused him to darn right choke.

"What?!" He spluttered. It wasn't that he was in the closet or anything, oh god no. In the dance world, everyone assumed, so when Alec had his first (and last) boyfriend in senior year, no-one, not even his family, had thought anything of it. No, it definitely wasn't that, it was that Isabelle had somehow managed to say exactly what he had hoped Magnus would think.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, before widening again, with gleeful surprise.

"You like him!" She exclaimed, excitedly clapping her tiny hands together.

"I do not!" Alec replied hurriedly, wiping some coffee off his phone screen.

"Oh you do too Alec, it's him that's texting you right now isn't it?" She said, sitting back in her seat wearing a smug smile.

To hell with it, Alec thought.

"Yes."

Isabelle squealed.

"Izzy, shut up! He just asked me over his house and I don't know what to say!"

Isabelle almost shot out of her seat.

"Say YES Alec! Are you stupid! He's the hottest gay guy I've ever seen!"

"You don't even know if-"

"Please, have you seen the way he dresses? Bisexual at the least."

Alec thought about this for a while before nodding.

"I suppose you're right. But what do I say?"

"What do you mean 'what do I say'? Yes Alec!"

"No! I mean- I'll say yes- just how do I word it." Alec said, his phone poised in his hand.

"I don't know, you know him better than I do." Isabelle finished, bringing her coffee to her lips.

Alec sighed and glanced down at his phone, before typing out a reply.

**From:** You

That'd be great. I'll be around about 5? Is that okay?

It was 30 seconds before his phone beeped again.

**From: **Magnus Bane ;) xo 3

Excellent! See you then darling.

Before he could reply Alec's phone beeped again, the text message showing Magnus' address, he typed out a quick reply of 'see you :)' and looked up to Isabelle again smiling.

"I'm going to his house at 5."

**End Authors Note:**

_*Squeels* I got butterflys in my stomach at Magnus' use of 'Darling'! I could just see it so clearly I just asdnfisdcoiyfd! I hope you liked this chapter, I certainly did. I wanted to build up Isabelle 's character, and go back in the story to the early Magnus/Alec days._

_Reviews would definitely be appreciated, if I get some feedback the next chapter will be a lemon! thank you for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

_Finally decided to make this fic live up to it's'M' rating ;)_

_Takes place 7 months after Magnus and Alec have started dating._

**Warning:**** Mature content.**

Alec shoved Magnus against the wall, the both of them breathing hard. Magnus had teased Alec mercifully in the cab on the way here, and Alec was ready to burst.

"Someone's a little impatient tonight." Magnus chuckled, as he threw his head back, compensating for Alec who was hungrily attacking his neck.

"And I wonder whose fault that is." Alec mummed, trailing his lips further up and biting not-so-lightly onto Magnus' earlobe.

Magnus reacted with a yelp of surprise/pain (Alec wasn't really sure) and thrust his hips up towards Alec's.

"Baby…"

"Yeah?" Alec asked, and trailed his hand down his boyfriend's chest. "I'm going to take you right here Magnus, right against this wall."

The only sound that escaped Magnus' lips was a strangled moan, before Alec captured them with his own again.

It wasn't everyday that Alec liked to take the lead with the physical side of their relationship, but today he was in the mood. He wanted it, NEEDED it. Magnus was like a drug to him, and it had been awhile since he'd had his hit.

"Alec…" Magnus couldn't finish his sentence, as Alec chose that precise moment to shove his hand down the front of Magnus' pants, roughly grabbing onto his throbbing erection.

"Yeah?" He said again. To be honest, he rather enjoyed teasing him.

"Yessss… Alec baby right there." His boyfriend spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes fluttering closed, as Alec continued to practically wank him off against Magnus' apartment wall.

He traced his thumb over the head, before pulling out his hand and falling to his knees. He saw Magnus shudder, almost sliding down the wall to join Alec, so he steadied him, placing his hands on Magnus' thighs.

"Magnus."

The boy's eyes fluttered open, piercing Alec with beautiful yellow-green, full of lust.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered as he pulled Magnus' jeans down slowly, so they clung to the pianists calves.

"Suck me off Alec." He spoke with such clarity, so much want, that Alec was surprised. But who was he to deny his lover?

Quickly yanking down Magnus' boxer shorts, he saw his boyfriends member spring free from its confinements, and Alec wasted no time by shoving his mouth upon it.

He took Magnus right to the hilt, the head of his cock brushing the back of Alec's throat.

"Alec!" Magnus cried, his hands flying to Alec's hair, and his head falling back against the wall.

Alec chuckled around Magnus, which only set Magnus off further.

He pulled back a bit, before slamming forward again. Swirling his tongue around the thickness, and hallowing his cheeks. The whole process went on for a good 5 minutes before Magnus started gasping louder and panting his name.

"Alec."

"Alec…."

"Alec hon, I'm gonna-"

Alec pulled away, and with a smack of his lips, (and some assistance from Magnus' hands in his hair), pulled himself up so he was eye-level with him again.

"Can I still fuck you?" Alec asked some-what shyly, his random burst of boldness vanishing.

Magnus laughed, his voice still raspy.

"Please Alec." He gave Alec one last look before kissing his cheek and turning around, arms above his hand, and spreading his legs.

Alec didn't think he would ever see a more attractive sight than what he was seeing now, Magnus half naked, with a sleek leather jacket on, leaning against a wall, legs spread practically begging to be fucked.

Alec snapped out of his daze and rushed to unzip his pants, as they slid down his legs, taking his underwear with them, he leaned against his boyfriends back.

"Alec you're such a tease." Magnus breathed as Alec's cock came in contact with his backside.

Alec giggled before moving to Magnus' neck, deciding he wanted to give him at least one hickey before they moved along. He nipped at the skin harshly, before running his tongue over the same spot in an almost apology. He moved around Magnus' neck for a while, wanting to give him more than one, and lightly wrapping his arms around the boy's chest as best he could from behind.

"Alec, fuck, get on with it darling." Magnus groaned when Alec was about half-way through his 4th hickey.

Alec pulled back slightly and looked around him.

"Magnus the lube-"

"I don't care."

"But-"

"I don't care. Take me now, don't bother with the preparing, be rough Alec, fuck."

"It'll hurt though-"

"Alec!" Magnus whined, pushing his backside towards Alec's erec-tion.

"Okay." Alec breathed, and without any warning, slammed into his boyfriend.

Magnus screamed.

He actually full-on screamed. Alec was about to pull out when one of Magnus' hands snaked around and gripped his ass, making it impossible to move.

"Stay still for a moment darling." He hissed, and dipped his forehead forwards to rest on the bricks in front of him.

Alec almost forgot how to breathe. Sure, this wasn't the first time he'd been inside Magnus, and he hoped to god it wouldn't be his last, but the heat and pressure he was experiencing was amazing. Magnus was so tight, as he had insisted on no prep, and Alec was silently thanking him.

It took a while to realise that Magnus was cursing and trying to push himself further onto Alec, so Alec pulled backwards and slammed in once again.

Magnus yelped and his head left the wall, falling unceremoniously onto Alec's shoulder.

Now that their backs were pressed together, Alec was able to thrust at a new angle, hitting Magnus' pr-ostate on the third try.

"OH GOD! ALEC!" Magnus yelled, and turned his face into Alec's neck.

He lifted his head up to latch onto Magnus' earlobe, one of his favourite spots, massaging the skin between his teeth in time with his thrusts.

"Do you.. like that… baby…." Alec panted, sweat dripping off his forehead and landing on Magnus' nose.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Magnus cried as Alec hit the spot again. "Don't stop Alec! Don't!"

So Alec didn't. He pound into Magnus, whose hands still resided on the apartment wall, but his head resting on Alec's shoulder. Which was a feet seeing as through Magnus was taller, but it somehow worked.

Before long, Magnus made it clear he was ready.

"Alec I'm gonna cum." He whispered, biting Alec's collarbone sharply.

Alec gasped. "Me too Magnus."

"I'm not gonna last much longer…" He whispered.

"I know." And with that, Alec made one final shove of his hips upward, tightening his arms around his boyfriends waist.

Magnus' walls tightened around him, and they both called out in the midst of their orgasms.

"ALEC!"

"MA-MAGNUS."

Riding out their orgasms together was one of Alec's favourite parts of having sex of Magnus. He liked the way their words, their breaths moulded with each other, and as he felt himself shoot off inside Magnus, he could hear Magnus moan his name more than once.

After a few moments, the two of them leaning against the wall, Alec pulled out. He rolled off Magnus, slamming his back against the brick and sliding down to the floor.

Magnus followed suit, both their jeans still stick around their ankles. Alec's sweater drenched with sweat and Magnus' purple glittery top clinging to him under his jacket.

"That was the hottest fuck I've ever had." Magnus exclaimed, turning his head and smiling lazily at Alec.

He laughed, "It was amazing." Alec breathed, "You're amazing."

Magnus took his hand.

"As are you love. As are you."

They were silent for a few moments, trying to control their laboured breathing, before Magnus spoke.

"I love it when we have sex half clothed."

Alec raised an eye-brow. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Magnus confirmed.

"…Why?"

"Dunno… It's so hot. I love that I can make this old thing-"Magnus picked playfully at the hem of Alec's sweater with his free hand, "-stick to you with sweat."

Alec just smiled at him.

"I love you Magnus."

"But I love you more."

Alec just rolled his eyes, and pulled Magnus up so they were both standing.

"You're going to be so sore in the morning." Alec observed, and he reached down to retrieve his pants, pulling them over his hips again. Magnus did the same.

He shrugged, "I don't mind. Now, however, I am extremely hungry. Thai?"

Alec smiled again. "Sounds perfect."

**End Authors note:**

_So there we have it! This is the first lemon I've ever written, so I hope it's alright. If you have any issues or critiques, please don't hesitate to tell me._

_Obviously this isn't their first time, but yeah. :)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

_Hello! I know, this chapter is pretty early! But I wanted make up for the wait after last chapter. I had work experience you see, I was super fun! I don't want to go back to school on monday :( Also! If any of you are interested, I had my mock ballet exam today! Real exam is in about 2 weeks, ah nerve wracking! _

_I hope the smut was alright, I'm not too good with it yet! Anyway, this chapter is a bit angsty (not even a word but that is okay!)Occurs about a year and a half into Magnus and Alec's relationship, Alec is in hospital suffering from a severe eating disorder, brought about from being in the company and the immense pressure he was under. I'm drawing from personal experience, so this chapter is very close to my heart, so I hope you all like it._

_Enjoy._

3 weeks.

3 weeks was a long time when you thought about it. Especially when those 3 weeks were the amount of time the love of your life had spent in hospital. 3 weeks is also a long time when your love won't eat more than the tubes invading his nose supply him with. 3 weeks is a long time when he is only awake for 6 hours of the day, before the drugs are administered and he is put back to sleep. 3 weeks is a long time to watch him fight, and cuss, and scream, and cry, when any doctor set foot through the door.

3 weeks.

Magnus sighed, brushing a small tuft of hair that was escaping into Alec's eyes, behind his ear.

"Alec, please."

"I'm not." The sick boy in front of him replied. Pulling his arms around himself and turning away from Magnus.

"Please! Just one bite Alec! It's nothing!"

Alec huffed, "It's not 'nothing' to me Magnus. You know that!"

Magnus sighed, and pulled his hand back from its place on Alec's forehead, to rest on the plastic arm on the hospital chair he resided in. He placed the can of dried fruits that he had been coaxing Alec to eat for the last hour on the table next to him, and threw his chin into his hands.

"The doctors will come back." He stated.

"I know." Whispered Alec, from Magnus' view, he could see Alec's bony shoulder blades contract.

"They will put you back to sleep."

"I know." Alec's voice was even quieter than the previous time. "Can you sit up here with me Mags?" Alec whimpered, and Magnus' heart broke.

He carefully pulled himself out of the chair and clambered into the bed, lying down and wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

Alec was so tiny now, every time Magnus touched him he felt like he'd snap his boyfriend in half. Magnus could fit his hand loosely around Alec's wrist, and could feel his protruding ribs every time he held him.

Alec sighed and moved backwards so Magnus' was proper spooning him, his legs brushing the backs of Alec's thin thighs.

"She's talking to you again isn't she?"

"Yes." Alec said, and buried his face into the pillow.

In therapy, Alec had confessed to his psychologist, Maia, that there was a voice in his head. Apparently this was very common throughout eating disorders, and Alec had refused to tell anyone, not even Magnus, what it said.

With a few days of prodding and probing on Magnus' behalf, he had managed to get out of the dancer that the voice was a woman's, and that she told him when and when not to eat.

"What is she saying hon?" Magnus pushed, and Alec hunched his shoulders over, curling into himself.

"I'm not allowed Mags, I can't."

Magnus closed his eyes in frustration.

He couldn't let his anger get a hold of him. Alec was sick, very sick. He was in a hospital for pete's sake! Not only was Alec physically unstable, he was emotionally wrecked.

He rubbed soothing circles around Alec's stomach, grimacing slightly when his fingers ran over the piercing bones of his hip. "I love you Alec." He kissed his shoulder, "I really, really do."

Alec sniffed, "I love you too...I- I want to go home."

Alec's shoulders shook, and Magnus realised he was crying.

"Shush, babe." He comforted, snaking his arms around the boys waist even tighter.

"You will okay Alexander, you will. I promise. I won't let you leave me, okay? We'll go home soon and fall asleep in our own beds, alright?"

Alec whimpered again, "O-okay."

**_*1 week later*_**

Magnus sat in the hospitals mess hall, Alec in front of him.

"Alec, you've been looking at that cauliflower for at least 10 minutes, just put in on your fork okay darling?"

Alec glared at him, stilling the utensil he had been shamelessly pushing around his plate.

"C'mon, you'll be fine." Magnus smiled, and Alec huffed.

He pointedly lifted his fork up, before dropping it down, making a deal of it piercing through the vegetable by emitting a comical gasp.

"Look at that!" He cried, feigning surprise, "The anorexic actually used his fork!"

Magnus didn't react, over the past month he had grown accustomed to Alec's sudden mood changes, one moment he was depressed, the next bubbly and excited, and then the next snappy and moody.

"You did it at breakfast Alec, why is lunch so different?"

"Yeah, but that was _breakfast_." Alec stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world. He dropped his fork, letting it clash onto his plate, and reached his fingers up to play idly with the tubes hanging out of his nose. A few days ago, Alec had been unhooked from the feeding tubes, and allowed to wonder around without being attached to the machine for a few hours. The doctors had explained to the pair of them that the smaller connecting tubes were to be left in place, as they were very difficult to insert again without sedation.

Magnus grimaced, "You're not supposed to do that."

Alec rolled his eyes, but dropped his hand. "Anyway, as I was saying. This morning's breakfast only had 210 calories. This, however," He drawled, pointing to the steak, vegetables and gravy that were on his plate, "Is over 500."

Magnus stiffened.

"Alec."

"Oh don't Magnus."

"No, no stop. You aren't supposed to do that either Alexander. Listen here and I know it's the eating disorder I am speaking to right now. You WILL eat that food dammit, otherwise I'll have to hold you down to the bed again and to be frank, I don't think either of us want that." He finished, and Alec visibly flinched, no doubt thinking back to the last time he hadn't eaten, and was forced onto the tubes again.

The pair faced off across the table, each boy glaring. After a few moments Alec relented.

"I love you." He sighed, before picking up the fork and shovelling the food into his mouth.

Magnus smiled. "Good."

He reached forward, and clasped his fingers around Alec's free hand. A little less scared of the bones that were brushing against him than he was a week ago.

"You know," Alec said between his mouthful of food, "When I go home, I think I want to paint our room. White maybe? I know you like the blue, but I want something a bit, happier you know?"

Magnus' smile only grew wider. "I love you Alexander."

Alec grinned, picking up a piece of meat with his fork, "So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course love."

***A few hours later.***

**1am**

"NO! STOP IT!" Alec's scream rang through the room, reaching Magnus' ears loud and clear despite the fact he was outside.

He was leaning on the thick door of room 457, the space his boyfriend had been allocated, trying relentlessly to block out his screams.

"GET AWAY! STOP!"

Magnus brought his hands to his ears, trying to calm himself. He heard the thrashing of sheets and a few whimpers before-

"MAGNUS! MAGNUS HELP ME!" Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to overflow.

"I WAS GOOD! I WAS WASN'T I? WHY ARE THEY PUTTING THE TUBES BACK? M-MAGNUS!" His lovers cry raised an octave and Magnus knew what was happening. The doctors were readying the sedation needle.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK!" Alec swore. Magnus was surprised he had lasted so long, usually a cuss word was the second thing out of his mouth when the "tubes" were near him.

"MAGNUS- I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!- MAGNUS WHERE ARE YOU?!"Magnus couldn't help it anymore.

"RIGHT HERE BABY. IM RIGHT HERE!" He yelled through the thick door, hoping to god Alec would hear him.

The room was silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the soft mumbles of the doctors giving instructions to one another.

"THEN HELP ME!" The screaming started up again, and Magnus slammed his head against the wooden frame in front of him, "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Taking a deep breath, Magnus spoke in a clear voice, "Alec listen to me! Are you listening?"

A beat of silence then, "YES!"

"Right, I want you to stay still okay? Do you think you can do that, for me Alec?"

Another silence, "Y-yeah." Came a slightly quivering voice from inside.

"Good darling! That's really good! Now the sooner those tubes go in, the sooner we can go home, alright?" He called. "Alright?"

The screaming stopped, and another silence taunted Magnus.

He waited. Waited for shout of confirmation, a whimper, a scream, anything.

He was starting to get extremely worried, before the door opened straight into his face. He had hardly any time to move backwards before the team of 4 doctors came barrelling out.

"Is he alright?!" Magnus questioned frantically.

The eldest doctor turned to him, smiling grimly.

"He is, but we ended up having to sedate him. You shouldn't have let him pull those tubes out Magnus."

"I know I-"

"He should be awake in about 45 minutes, he might be a bit shaken, but apart from that, Alexander should be as fine as he can be." He finished, walking away, and the three other doctors scurried after him.

Magnus leant back against the door, closing his eyes. He wasn't afraid to let the tears fall now. He didn't need to be strong in front of Alec when Alec was asleep.

He cried. He cried until his nose, ears, and throat hurt. He cried until he slid down to the floor, not even realising it, he cried until his head hurt and his cheeks ached.

When would this stop? When would Alec come back to him? Proper Alec. Not eating-disorder-controlled Alec. He missed him. On the days where Alec forced him to go to work, he missed seeing him on the barre, throwing his legs over his head, and turning more times than Magnus could count. He missed their Thursday night tradition of Thai on the couch. But looking back, Alec had left half his serving more often than not. Making the memory significantly darker. He missed playing scrabble on the dining room table of Alec's flat at 4 in the morning when Magnus couldn't sleep.

He missed kissing Alec feverously on the couch, in bed, in the kitchen, the bathroom, the laundry closet, the street, the change room at work, the park, the cinema down the road from them.

The only place he had kissed his love for the past month had been a hospital bed, or if they were lucky, somewhere in the hospitals mess hall.

He just missed his boyfriend. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

He wanted him back.

How long would he have to wait?

**End authors note:**

_Oooooh! And there we have it, finally some angst in this story. And yes, I drew Alec's eating problem back into it. I really hope you liked this chapter, I think it might be the longest one yet! Anyway, pretty please review, as writing this took a lot, and means a lot to me._

_Also i got a request for more of a look at Alec's dancing, so that will nbe next chapter!_

_pretty please review! Hope to hear your verdict!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

_So sorry about the chapter mix up! Honestly don't know what happened! Here is the proper chapter :)_

_Hello again :) Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback on the last chapter! It meant a lot to me. This chapter takes place 3 days after Magnus and Alec meet in the first chapter._

_Enjoy._

Magnus was rushing.

The previous night he had been stupid, setting his alarm 15 minutes later than usual. 15 minutes that he could sure use right now.

As he hurried through the halls of the American Ballet School, which he had only been working at for 3 days, he hoped to god he wouldn't be fired, already.

Where did he even have to go? Who was it that he was booked to play for? Someone wanted a private rehearsal, for some unknown reason. Magnus wasn't a stranger to what the dancers went through each class, having seen it for years while seated comfortably behind the large piano that he was instructed to play. Who in their right mind would want EXTRA? Didn't all these people destroy themselves enough?

Cursing after almost running into a small child in ballet clothes, he rounded a corner and let a gasp of relief escape his lips. He had made it! This was the room. The door was closed, and Magnus could hear a soothing melody of music creeping under the door. He smiled before pushing the door open and strutting inside.

Alec lay on the floor, breathing heavily. His legs were stretched up above him, giving them a feeling of weightlessness. His arms thrown over his head, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He loved coming in early before class, it gave him time to relax, warm up, and get ready for the day. He also liked the fact that he was alone. He had always liked that.

Letting the CD player continue onto the next track, he idly wondered where the pianist was. Didn't he tell Mr Starkweather 7 am? Not, he looked up to the clock on the wall and sighed, 7.20? He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder, enjoying the feeling in his still suspended feet. Would that pianist he met a couple of days ago be the one who was told to come in? What was his name? Magnus, that was it. He was very good looking, Alec thought with a small blush. Exotic, yet kind of mysterious. And his clothes…. his fashion sense was like a slap in the face yet something that drew you towards the boy at the same time. Whatever it was Alec decided that he liked the way Magnus dressed.

He began to roll his ankles in circles, hearing the bones crack and sighing in content. He was about to grab his leg and pull it back next to his shoulder, when he heard the loud opening of the door, and sharp footsteps into the room. He snapped his head back, to look back to the door, and let a small smile play on his lips.

"It's polite to knock you know."

Once Magnus was inside the room, he was startled to find that he couldn't see anyone in the room. He gingerly walked forward, wasn't he supposed to be late? He was about to just give up and walk back towards the door when a voice rang out throughout the room.

"It's polite to knock you know."

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

About 5 metres away from him a body lay on the floor, close to the piano. The person had tilted their head to see whoever was intruding, and Magnus realized with a jolt that it was Alexander Lightwood.

"Alec?"

"Yep, that's me." Still with a small smile, Alec rolled over and stood up, "You're really late you know." Magnus sighed. Oh boy did he know.

His routine had taken longer than he's expected, and wanting a sleep in didn't help. He had chosen a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a white cashmere sweater. Along with purple boots and many chains around his neck and waist. He had had trouble getting the damn jeans on, his make-up had been destroyed by his cat, and to top it off, traffic had been absolutely horrendous.

"Right, I'm really sorry Alec." And he continued to relay the story to the blue-eyed boy standing in-front of him. Alec listened with raised eye-brows, but did not interrupt. When he was don't, Magnus expected a scolding, did this boy have the authority to fire him? The answer he received was not what he was expecting.

"Your CAT destroyed your make-up?" Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus laughed, the tension leaving his body in an instant.

"Yes, I made the idiotic mistake of leaving the draw that holds my make-up open during the night, and the little devil got into it."

Alec was silent for a moment, and Magnus was scared he had insulted the boy somehow, before Alec smiled the biggest grin Magnus thought anyone could muster.

"That's the best thing I've heard all week!" He exclaimed, and giggled before walking past Magnus to stand in the middle of the room.

Magnus turned around so they were facing each other, and smiled.

"It's polite not to laugh at others misfortunes you know." He mimicked, and Alec snorted.

"I think we'll start from the adage?" He said, throwing his arms around in circles, and rolling his neck.

"Sure." Magnus answered, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder, and spinning on his heel to head towards the piano.

Once seated, he spoke again. "Why do you come in so early Alec? You were here at this ungodly hour when we last met."

"It's not 'ungodly'," Alec snickered, "I like coming into the studio early, I like rehearsing by myself before class, it gets me ready for the day, you know?"

Magnus didn't know.

Instead of agreeing, he just smiled. "Adage?"

Alec nodded, getting into position, crossing his feet, and Magnus began to play.

Magnus had always loved piano. Ever since his mother introduced him to the instrument, it was the one thing he was good at, and actually liked. Sure, Magnus was smart, except he had hated school, and sure, he was good looking, but couldn't stand photographers and photo shoots. Being bossed around by someone just wasn't his cup of tea.

As he started to play, (not needing to watch the keys as he was long past that stage) he glanced at Alec dancing, and was immediately entranced. The pale boy was wearing nothing but black, a dark long-sleeved shirt, with a hole at the hem, and a pair of black basketball shorts, that looked too small for him, but came above his knee so Magnus assumed they were good for dancing in.

Alec moved his body into amazing shapes and lines. Slowly extending his leg so high that Magnus thought it would touch his ear, or forehead. When he lifted his leg behind him, into arabesque line, Magnus almost lost concentration. Alec was facing away from Magnus, therefore the leg closest to him was up in the air. Alec's basketball shorts were loose around his thighs, giving Magnus a full-view up his pants.

His eyes widened at the sight and took a moment to register Alec's words.

"Can you hold this note Magnus! This arabesque always gets me!"

Magnus almost screamed.

"S-sure!" He stammered back. What? Why was he reacting like this? Magnus Bane was NEVER flustered, what was this boy doing to him?! It wasn't like he hadn't seen his fair share of the inside of boy pants, but he liked Alec, and he'd only met him all of three days ago.

Alec was still holding the arabesque, and was unaware of the amount of teasing he was subconsciously putting Magnus through.

"Okay keep going please!" Alec called, and swung his leg forward so Magnus' view was abruptly disrupted. Quickly snapping his head down, he concentrated on getting rid of the tightness of his pants for the rest of the exercise, but still snuck a few glances at Alec.

When it was finished, Alec doubled over, breathing hard and sweat drenched his back.

"Wow Alec. That was so amazing."

The pale dancer looked up, offering Magnus a lazy smile before standing up properly and wondering over to the CD player.

"Thanks." He mumbled shyly, brushing the complement off his shoulder. Of course Magnus was having none of that, so he tried again. Trying to keep his mind off the growing situation in his pants, and Alec wasn't helping standing there all sweaty and cute.

"I'm serious, you should have a higher role in the company." Magnus wasn't an expert on dance, but he knew talent when he saw it, and Alec had talent.

Alec didn't respond, instead he turned his attention to the CD player, pressing a few buttons and walking back to the centre.

"Magnus, you probably feel annoyed about this, but you know, since uh, you're kinda late, I don't think we'll have time to practice anything else if I want to rehearse my solo. I'm sorry for being a pain." He mumbled, gripping his own elbows.

Magnus stood up and walked out from behind the piano, "No that's fine, my fault anyway. Do you mind if I watch?"

Alec looked uncomfortable for a moment, before shrugging, "If you would like." Magnus happily walked over to the CD player and sat down beside it. "Can you press play?" he added, and turned to face the back.

Once again, Magnus was absolutely amazed by the sight in front of him. Alec had amazing emotion while he danced, and flawless technique. Magnus was sure he was the best dancer he'd ever seen. Alec danced with ease in perfect time with the music. Although at some points his expression darkened and Magnus could tell the step was particular difficult, or it hurt him.

And as Alec finished, laying on the floor, Magnus had the sudden urge to break into applause like the first time he'd watched Alec dance.

So he did.

Alec grinned sheepishly and stood up, laughing and upon Magnus' request taking a bow.

"That was brilliant."

Smiling downwards, Alec mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Thank you Magnus."

"You got it darling."

**End Authors Note:**

_I'm not too happy with this chapter if I am 100% honest. But it will have to do. A MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, and for your wonderful words of encouragement and good luck wishes for my ballet exam._

_PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW ! I love hearing your comments and opinions :_

_Once again sorry about the wrong chapter being put up! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

_This chapter occurs 2 years into Magnus and Alec's relationship, and explores their friendship with Will and Jem!_

_Yay!_

_Please enjoy._

"I don't want to hear about it!"

"Aw come on, you listened to the first half, it was like-"

"Jace! I'm serious! I do NOT want to hear about your sex life with Clary! That's disgusting!"

"Oh come on Alec!"

"No!"

There was a pause on the other line,

"Oh! It's because you're gay isn't it! You're scared of straight people! Hm, instead of homophobia, what… heterophobia! HA! Alec, you're heterophobic!"

"JACE SHUT UP!"

"Okay, calm your dick. All I'm saying is that it was fucking amazing, well worth the wait."

"You sicken me."

"Come on Alec, it's not like you and Magnus haven't done the dirty before." He chuckled.

"Yeah but I don't go discussing it with my brother!"

"So you have!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Spoil sport."

"Pretentious asshole."

"Touchy prick."

"Cocksucker."

"Woah, that's probably a better description for you Alec."

"JACE!"

"Alright! Okay, I love you Alec."

"Love you too Jace."

He hung up.

"Phone calls with him always end in a screaming match."

Alec turned around to find his boyfriend lounging on the couch, upside down, sifting through a stack of movies.

Alec sighed, putting the phone down and headed over to join him.

"Do you think they'll enjoy Love Actually, or Insidious?" Magnus asked, reaching his hand up to Alec as he sat down.

Alec snorted, hauling his boyfriend up into an acceptable sitting position.

"Both a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Jem will agree to whatever Will wants."

"Yeah, and Will will want to watch what makes Jem happy." Alec stated, scooting closer to Magnus and tucking his head under his chin. Magnus lifted his arm to wrap around Alec's shoulders.

"This is so cliché."

"How so?" Alec asked, lifting his eyes a bit.

"Two gay couples, sleepover. Holy shit this is practically an orgy in the making."

"Magnus!" Alec cried, pulling away a bit. "That's awful! I could never touch William or James like…. like that!" He finished in a harsh whisper.

Magnus laughed and pulled his boyfriend back towards him.

"And that's what I love about you." He said, lightly kissing Alec's forehead.

They settled back into the couch, into each others bodies, exchanging idle chit chat before they were interrupted by a fierce knock at the door.

"Company." Magnus whispered, smiling. He pulled away and stood up, heading towards the door. Alec headed towards the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine and a few glasses.

"I swear to fucking god, if I don't have any alcohol in my system by 9 o'clock tonight I'm going to combust." Will drifted through the apartment, causing Alec to smile as he set to work looking for the bottle opener.

"William!" Jem's sweet voice was almost drowned out by Magnus' obnoxious laughter. Almost.

"What! It's not my fault Mr Starkweather has turned me into a raging alcoholic."

"You're not an alcoholic, just as ass." Magnus replied. Alec could almost see the scowl that would be situated on Will's face while Jem laughed.

"Alec, darling, have you got the wine?"

"Yes!" He called, and padded barefoot back into the lounge room carrying said drink.

"Alec!" Jem said happily, wondering over to relieve the boy of a few of the glasses.

"Thanks." Alec breathed, still somewhat apprehensive about dropping anything, why Magnus insisted on the expensive shi-t he had no idea.

"Well at least Magnus has a fine taste in wine." Will said from his seat on the single lounge, eyeing the bottle in Alec's hands.

"Actually, I picked this out. " Alec said, as he handed him a glass and began pouring the blood red liquid into it.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Why Alexander, has Magnus corrupted you?" He asked, turning his attention to the boy, who had appeared next to Alec, his hand snaking out to grab a glass.

"Of course I have, he's too innocent for his own damn good."

Alec scoffed as he poured the wine into Magnus glass, and couldn't help but stare.

"So," Jem begun, "What movie tonight?" He sat down lightly upon William's lap, and Will loosely wrapped his arms around the thin boys waist. Cradling his glass in front of Jem's stomach.

"Well," Alec said, bending down to retrieve the dvd's that Magnus had left discarded on the floor. He needed a distraction from the pure seduction that was his boyfriend drinking wine. "It's either Love Actually, or that horror movie Insidious."

"Ooooh, let me guess Alec, you picked Love Actually, and Magnus Insidious, am I right?" Will said, somehow managing to bring the wine glass to his lips around Jem's slender frame.

"Wrong again Will." Magnus drawled, plopping down onto the two seater couch, Alec following suit.

"Alec's into those scary movies. I hate them though." Alec offered Magnus a small smile, and after pouring himself a drink and setting the bottle onto the ground, he crawled up close to Magnus, settling himself in between his legs. Back to his chest.

"Well in that case…" Will smirked, "That's exactly what we'll be watching."

An hour later, Alec was sure none of them were actually watching the movie. Jem had turned the lights off before they started the DVD, and Magnus had made a joke about how now they could "Do anything!" Except he wasn't actually joking.

Alec was still laying on Magnus' chest, their glasses of wine long discarded. At the moment Magnus' hands were preoccupied with the thin strip on skin above Alec's jeans.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. In answer, Magnus tilted his mouth up to nibble at Alec's earlobe. Barely able to contain a moan, Alec gripped Magnus' thigh.

"William, they aren't stupid, they'll hear!" A harsh whisper radiated from the other side of the room, causing both Alec and Magnus' heads to snap towards that direction.

Jem was still seated on Wills lap, except his head was thrown back on the dark haired boys shoulder in nothing that could be described with other than ecstasy. Will hand both his hands shoved roughly down the front of Jem's sweatpants, and Alec could see his fingers expertly working.

"Yuck." Alec grumbled, flipping himself over so he was now chest to chest with Magnus, only to find that his boyfriend was trying not to laugh.

"They're doing that while we're right here!" He whispered against Magnus' lips.

"Correction, William's doing that while we're right here." Magnus whispered, matching Alec's hushed tone. "Besides, that means we can do what we want." He spoke with a coy smile, bringing his hands up non-to-lightly to cup Alec's ass.

Alec decided to throw all concern out the window, "Really, and what's that?" He breathed.

Instead of answering with words, Magnus ground his hips up into Alec's, and captured the boys mouth with his own.

Jem awoke the next morning still seated on Will's lap, to sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Baby it's you!" He identified as Magnus' voice.

"You're the one I love!" Alec's.

"You're the one I need!" Magnus sung, a pause, and then Alec's shrill laughter.

"You're the only one I see!" Alec called, and then squealing as Magnus laughed.

"Come on baby it's you!" Magnus sung, completely out of tune, and Jem smiled to himself to the utter adorableness of the moment.

"Ugh. They're horrible." A groggy voice mumbled from underneath him. Jem looked down to see his boyfriend lazily waking up, and offering him a stupid smile.

Jem couldn't resist that, so he leaned forward pressed a small kiss to Will's lips.

"Mmm, what was that for." He mumbled again, closing his eyes and racking a hand through Jem's silvery hair.

"I don't know." He whispered.

A crash.

"Shit! Magnus! The pancakes!"

"Oh god. Tell them to stop being lovey dovey while they have company."

"Oh shut up Will, it's not like we haven't done that before."

More laughter.

**End Authors note:**

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I figured should probably introduce more characters, and this just… happened! So please tell me what you think, or even what you would like me to write next!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

_Hello everyone! I'm back :) _

_I had my ballet exam yesterday! So nerve-wracking :S My ballet teacher told me she expects me to get 90-91 out of 100! So much pressure! But I've got to keep up to standard. Also! (if you care) my dance teacher rang me the other day. And we sort of had a heart-to-heart. You'll never guess what she told me… she said that if I keep up the good work she thinks I'll be able to MAKE IT! It's been my dream since I was about 5 to be a professional dancer, and now 11 years later it hasn't changed. She says I am the type of dancer the Queensland Ballet company would look for, and the artistic director is Li Cunxin! The guy 'Mao's last dancer' was based on! I don't want to get my hopes up, but its hard not too, as my dance teacher is seriously tough._

_Okay! After all that, (I'm sorry I needed to get it off my chest, I haven't told ANYONE!), this chapter occurs about 8 months into Malec's relationship. Alec is on tour with the company. Magnus is in America and Alec is currently in Australia._

_Enjoy :)_

Magnus slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that was peeking through the blinds straight onto his face. He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and turning to Alec's side of the bed.

_Oh._

He wasn't here.

Even after 3 months, Magnus still wasn't used to waking up without his blue-eyed boyfriend next to him every Saturday. The night that Alec ALWAYS stayed over, as he didn't have class the next day.

He glanced in between his fingers to the clock. It was 10.40 am. He had plenty of time before Alec was scheduled to call. Throwing the covers off his body, he blindly made his way to the ensuite, as the sun was _fucking ridiculous. _

Stumbling into the bathroom, he reached up to Alec's draw in the cupboard. Quickly grabbing a pair of the boys favourite sweatpants and pulling them on, because dam-mit, he missed him.

After running his face under the tap, and applying minimal makeup he wondered back into the bedroom, opening the blinds (much to his own distaste, but Alec needed to be able to actually _see_ him), and flopped back down onto the bed.

Pulling his laptop towards him, he opened it up and couldn't hide the sad smile that captured his lips as soon as he laid eyes on the screensaver.

It was a picture of him and Alec, a photo they'd taken at the airport 3 months ago, just before Alec had boarded the plane. Alec had red-rimmed eyes from crying, but was laughing none-the-less. His face was turned slightly towards Magnus, who was looking directly into the lense. His hand was in Alec's hair, pulling gently, the other arm extended outwards holding the camera. Alec's arm was thrown around Magnus' chest, pulling him close. A few moments after Magnus had taken the picture, Alec had boarded the plane, and the American Ballet Theatre Company Tour had officially started.

He didn't realise how long he had been looking at the photo until the room was filled with a shrill ringing, and a skype window popped up, obscuring Magnus' view.

He smiled even wider, and pressed the 'accept' button.

What he was not expecting was the screen to be occupied by a dark haired boy who was _definitely _not Alec.

"William?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh don't be so surprised, Alec and I _are_ sharing a room you know. Been fucking him constantly actually." He added with a toss of his head.

Magnus was too stunned to respond, and he was saved by another voice piping up.

"WILLIAM!" A silvery haired man appeared at the side of the screen. Jem.

"Babe, I'm joking, I'm fucking no-one constantly, well, except you."

Jem turned towards the screen, and Magnus could see a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Sorry Magnus, Alec is in the shower. He asked ME to call you, seeing this is Mr 'I make everything more complicated than it needs to be'," he rolled his eyes and pointed to boy next to him.

Magnus just laughed.

"Hey! I do not make everything harder than it needs to be!"

"You-"

"Except your cock." William added mischievously, and Jem spluttered.

"If you two are finished, I'd like my laptop and my boyfriend please." Alec's voice cut through their antics, and the two turned to face him.

Alec's hair was wet, and he was wearing nothing but a white towel, barely covering his private areas, water dripping seductively down his bare chest. Magnus almost screamed.

"Alexander, thank god, William has an even dirtier mouth than me." He spoke as Alec picked up the laptop, thrusting the camera to his chest, just about killing Magnus again.

"Hang on, I'm going to my room, it actually has a DOOR." He quipped, as William yelled something unintelligible back at him.

Once Alec had settled on the bed, on his stomach feet propped up behind him, he sighed.

"Magnus, _fuck_, I miss you so much."

Magnus smiled, mirroring his position, his face was closer to the screen this way anyway.

"I miss you too Alec, only three more weeks right?"

"Right." Alec confirmed. Then he leaned forward squinting his eyes.

"Are those my pants?!"

Magnus snorted. "Of course, do you think I would own something this scruffy?"

"Magnus!"

"What!"

"Those are my favourites! I left them at home so I wouldn't ruin them!" He half yelled, and oddly enough, Magnus found comfort in it, it was almost like Alec was still here with him.

"Alec, who cares, what I really want to know, is how your show went last night."

Alec made a face at him before hauling himself up and off the bed.

"Oh you know, normal I guess, someone left roses on each dancers dressing room table during interval though." Magnus could hear scraping noises; Alec was probably going through draws looking for clothes.

"Oh really know?" He teased, Alec's face popped back into view, deadly serious.

"I have a feeling it was Jem." He said, and disappeared again.

"Hm, may have been him."

Alec didn't respond, and the conversation died down as Alec scoured his room for clothes and Magnus grew increasingly bothered by the fact that Alec was naked, _away_ from the camera.

After a few more moments, he gave in.

"_Alec…"_ He whined.

"What? Jeez, I think William has hid my underwear or something, I swear, I laid it out on the bed before I had my shower…." The muffled noises continued until Magnus down right yelled.

"Alec!"

"What!" His boyfriend snapped back at him.

Magnus composed himself and his tone went back to normal.

"Sweetheart, why don't you get changed _infront _of the camera. It's been what, 2 weeks since I've seen your glorious body- not that the skype sex wasn't amazing-"

"Magnus!"

"Come on Alec, pleaaase?"

There was a sigh, and a ruffling sound as the camera was turned around to reveal his boyfriends face, close enough to the camera that Magnus was able to see the water droplets running down his hair and cheeks. He was bent over, hiding what Magnus wanted to see, but he could tell the towel was discarded, as Alec's toned legs were being half displayed.

"Happy?"

Magnus smiled, "Very."

With a roll of his eyes, Alec straightened up, the camera now focusing on his crouch.

"Oh, _Alexander_." Magnus purred, and a pair of hands appeared on his glorious hips.

"I'm starting to think the only reason you wanted to skype me today was so you could creepily watch me dress through your computer screen." He said sarcastically, turning around and heading back towards the cupboard draws. He bent down, and Magnus wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, stuck his ass right up to the camera.

'The flexibility of a dancer.' He thought thankfully to himself.

Trying to return to normal conversation, he asked about the performance again.

"I was completely fine, the orchestra was a bit too early in the beginning of the piece, but Mr Starkweather said I wasn't to blame. Thank god."

"So in other words, you were fuck-ing perfect." Magnus decided as Alec emerged from the draws holding a pair of boxers triumphantly in his hand.

With his dick fully on display once more, Magnus' breath hitched a bit.

Alec walked coyly up to the camera, so everything was in perfect view of Magnus, and wiggled his hips a bit.

Magnus groaned, "Alec, hon…"

Alec just laughed and pulled the boxes over his crouch, sitting on the bed once more.

"How's things in New York?"

"Shit, because you aren't here." Magnus answered without hesitation.

Alec smiled a bit, "Oh come on, they can't be that bad, how's Izzy?"

Magnus sighed, and rested his chin in his hand. "She's fine, asks about you as soon as I walk into work though."

Alec just laughed, "I don't know why, I call her almost everyday, she gets pretty much the same news you do."

"Hmm." Magnus agreed, and shifted himself and the laptop so he was lying back against the pillows comfortably.

"You know, even after all this time, it still feels weird not waking up to you next to me every morning."

Alec's expression softened.

"I know, you're always so warm." He sighed, snaking his arms around his own waist, as if he was trying to replicate Magnus' innocent touch.

"I miss you Alexander, I really mean it."

"I miss you too Magnus, I'm so jealous of Will, his boyfriend gets to come along with the company, maybe you should become a doctor Mags, give Jem a run for his money, eventually take over his position and travel the world with me." He said, smiling softly.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "We'd be inseparable, just you and me baby." He laughed, holding a hand to his heart.

"I wish you could come and watch one of the shows. You could come backstage afterwards…" Alec trailed off and his expression was somewhat blissful.

"Woah there Casanova, don't get too ahead of yourself." Magnus winked towards the camera.

"Oh you've just got a dirty mind."

Magnus couldn't help but agree with him.

"I'll be at the airport. Waiting. Swear I'll turn up 5 hours before I'm that excited."

"We can do the whole dramatic reunion thing and run violently into each others arms." Alec said, grinning like a maniac.

"Sure we can darling, I'll even lift you up and spin you if you want."

Alec barked out a laugh, and looked up, before his face turned into a scowl.

"I've gotta go, it's almost 9."

Magnus' expression soon mirrored Alec's.

"Come on, just stay a while longer?"

"I can't," he said sadly, "I need to be proper rested." He said, adding air quotation marks.

"Alright. I suppose you're right, I better go and actually do something with myself."

"I love you, so, so much Mags." Alec breathed, his face impossibly close to the camera.

"I know." He answered, and they brought their lips to both their cameras, not really a kiss, but better than nothing.

"I love you too Alec. I'll call you in a while okay? Tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah." Alec whispered, getting up and turning the lights off. His screen was plunged into semi-darkness, somewhat still lit up buy the small desk lamp to the left of the camera.

"Goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight baby."

Alec seemed to hesitate for a moment before ending the call.

"I love you." He said again.

Magnus grinned, "What did I do to deserve to hear those words once more?"

"Nothing."

"Well in that case Alexander, I love you too, with absolutely all my heart. Good luck tomorrow. You will be absolutely wonderful. Goodnight hon."

Alec smiled, and Magnus could just make out his shining eyes in the dark. He laid down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight Mags."

Magnus smiled to himself as the screen cut off, the program automatically closing itself. He pushed the laptop away and sighed.

God did he miss that boy.

**End Authors Note:**

_Kinda liked this chapter, hope you guys did too :)_

_Pretty please review! It means so much :) x_


	12. Chapter 12

_I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, just the motivation to write really. I KNEW what I wanted but didn't know how to portray it you know?_

_Anyway, this is roughly 1 year into Malec's relationship._

_Jem was crying. Everyone expected him to though._

_Will was dry-eyed, but his gaze never left the man in front of him. Hands shaking slightly, lips parted in his efforts to keep breathing._

"You know," Alec began as he led Magnus up the stairs to the huge cathedral, "Jem told me he doesn't drink coffee."

Magnus rolled his eyes as they joined the rather large queue to enter the church.

"Stop worrying, even if Jem doesn't drink it, there's no way in hell Will doesn't, he even SMELLS like coffee beans 90% of the time."

Alec turned to face him, "You know what he smells like?" he questioned, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well it's rather hard not to darling, the two of them practically live at my apartment these days." He said, reaching up and stroking Alec's hair out of his eyes.

The two of them had argued occasionally for the past month about the coffee maker they had brought the couple as a gift. Magnus thought it was great, something they'd use, and no-doubt needed, coffee from Starbucks was bloody expensive.

Alec had been all for it at first, in fact, he had even picked out the brand they would buy. But after a while, he started having second thoughts.

"What if it's too big to fit in their kitchen Magnus?" he had asked one Friday eveningwhen the two of them were lounging on the couch.

"I don't think Will likes fancy things Mags." Another Friday night, this time in bed.

"Is Jem even allowed coffee? Will it go down right with his HIV medicine?" A Sunday morning, out for breakfast.

"They'll hate it." 15 minutes ago.

"It'll be fine sweetheart." Magnus cooed as Alec gently pulled him closer to him so Magnus was standing half beside him, half behind.

"This is going to be beautiful." He said, after a few moments of silence.

Alec felt Magnus rest his head on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

"Hm, I agree. 50 bucks Jem will be bawling." He said, and Alec looked up slightly to see a wicked grin on his boyfriends face.

"That's not even a fair bet. We all know he will."

As Jem was lead up the isle by an elderly Chinese man, his father. Alec concluded that Jem never looked happier. He wore a simple black suit, with a silver collar and cuffs, which went brilliantly with his hair. His cheeks were flushed red, from excitement or nerves Alec wasn't sure, and his eyes were sparkling brilliantly, a few tears gathering in their depths.

The best part was his smile though. Jem had the sort of smile that was small, but demanded attention. The corners of his thin lips pulled up slightly, showing a small amount of teeth. He looked slightly shy even. Alec knew it was because he hated the attention.

Once Jem's dad had sat down in the front row, Jem looked towards Will, who extended his hand with a smile, leading him up the steps to the alter gently.

"You owe my $50." A small whisper appeared in his ear, Magnus had leant over while the two grooms were readying themselves.

"That's not fair," he whispered back, turning to see his boyfriend smiling at him, "I never agreed." Magnus simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the event at hand. Alec followed suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We gather here today to celebrate the marriage of James Carstairs, and William Herondale." The priest's voice rang loudly throughout the church, but Jem and Will's eyes never strayed from one another. Alec could see a tear slipping down Jem's cheek, and Will gingerly lifted his thumb to swipe it away, his hand lingering a moment longer than what was necessary.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and squeezed, his boyfriend slightly stunned for a moment before returning the pressure.

Alec found himself wondering what it would be like if he was the one standing up there. About to be wed in front of his entire family and all his friends. He couldn't imagine doing with anyone but Magnus. Would their relationship reach this point? Alec knew he'd be the one crying, and Magnus would probably have to support most of his weight otherwise he'd faint.

What would Magnus _wear_? He would look absolutely stunning; Alec could see him in a deep green suit, maybe blue dock martins and lots of silvery chains. He'd have to suggest that if it ever came up.

He was pulled back to reality as Jem's shaky voice spoke up.

"William Herondale, you are my best friend and my one true love. When I´m with you, I feel I can be the person I want to be, and I cannot imagine my life without you. You make me smile, you stick up for me, you take care of me and you are always interested in what I have to say and do. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love and honour, protect and respect you for the rest of my life." Jem let another tear fall down his cheek, and had to take a break for a moment. Will brought a hand to his cheek to calm him down, Jem leaned into his love's touch and closed his eyes. After a few silent seconds he continued,

"I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend, and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help when necessary. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old together. And let us make all the years of our lives together be the best years of our lives. For now and forever."

Jem's hands had joined Will's in shaking, as they held each other's forearms. His breath coming out laboured. Will's expression was one of complete and utter love. Alec didn't think Will looked at _anyone_ with even half the adoration he did with Jem. It was captivating.

William took a small breath and spoke.

"You are my best friend, my confidant and one of my favourite pests." This made Jem laugh rather loudly. "You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are the most kind-hearted person I have ever known. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times," Will stopped for a moment and looked distractedly towards the back of the pews. Magnus had stiffened slightly when the two of them had entered, and Alec had finally got out of him that Will's parents had been sitting there. He had been shocked, he knew what their relationship with their son was. "and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honour and protect you for all the days of my life."

Will's vows weren't as long as Jem's but that's all he needed to say, as Jem was crying harder now.

"William Herondale, do you take this man, James Carstairs, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest spoke, and a small boy appeared with ring in hand.

"I do." William breathed, as Jem slipped a simple gold band on his ring finger.

"And you , James Carstairs, do you take this man, William Herondale, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I- I do." Jem choked, and Will gingerly wrapped his hand around the silver-haired mans, concealing the act of securing the ring on Jem's finger from the church.

Will didn't step back after he finished, the two wear standing so close their noses were touching, Alec observed.

"You may kiss the groom."

William didn't need to be told twice.

He swept Jem up in his arms, so he could reach his lips without bending down. Jem's feet were dangling off the ground as he shoved his arms around Will's neck and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was sweet, no tongue. But it spoke volumes to everyone in the church.

Alec turned to his boyfriend to see that he actually had tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to gawk before Magnus interrupted him.

"Shut up." He growled, but brought Alec's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

The reception was fun Alec decided. William was actually being nice, and Jem was still gushing over the coffee machine. "Now Will can make his own drink in the morning!" He had laughed. The pair hadn't left each others side the whole night.

Alec was now sitting in Magnus' lap, watching a slightly intoxicated Will drag a laughing and smiling Jem into the middle of the dance floor.

William was stumbling slightly, and Jem had to hold him up for a moment, but in the end they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Will was doing most the work, as Jem openly admitted to having two left feet, but he didn't seem to mind about being manhandled too much.

"I've actually never seen Jem happier." Alec murmured to Magnus, who was now wracking his hands up and down Alec's thighs.

"Mmm, I know, he's like a kid in a candy store." He replied, chuckling softly.

"Magnus?" Alec asked a little while later. Will and Jem were now slow dancing in the middle of a throng of people.

"Yes, love?"

He hesitated for a moment before, "Will you dance with me Mags?"

Alec felt himself being thrown forward as Magnus hastily stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Why Alexander," he winked, "I thought you'd never ask."

**End Authors note:**

_Sorry about the lack of Malec in this update, but I got a review saying how much they loved Will and Jem, and I decided I do too. A LOT. Promise there will be more Malec in next chapter though._

_Even more if you review!_

_And thank you for your kind words regarding my dancing, I really and honestly appreciate every one of them._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

_Hello everyone._

_So I have something for you, this is a clip that I found on YouTube and it captured my vision perfectly. It's of a male ballet class. So here it is, and you can choose your own Alec if you wish :) youtu. be/ TqGlvlFrUlA_

_Just take out the spaces. I hope it works! _

_This chapter takes place 4 weeks after the two boys have met._

Magnus sat in the plush leather chair impatiently drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Okay, he was a little bit early, but- he checked his watch- he had already been here for 45 minutes. He couldn't help himself, this was the first time he would see Alec perform, he couldn't help being a bit jittery.

Looking around the theatre, he could see his decision to arrive this early was a bad one, there were a grand total of 5 other people here, two of which were cleaners. Sighing, he turned back around and pulled out his phone. There, to his surprise was a text from Alec.

**From:** _Alexander Lightwood_

_So I just walked in, and I see that you're already here?! There's still an hour and a half until the show starts. Come backstage as soon as you get this._

Smiling, Magnus stood from his seat and headed to the doors leading back into the foyer. Once he was out of the theatre, he jogged down the stairs to his left (which was difficult considering how tight his metallic silver pants were) and found himself in a corridor. It was long and white, with doors all way along it.

Walking somewhat apprehensively forward, he didn't stop until he saw a door with the label,

_William Herondale_

_Alexander Lightwood_

_Soloists_

Scrawled on it in permanent marker. Coking an eye-brow he pushed open the door, and was met with Alexander sitting calmly facing away from him, towards the mirror.

"I thought you'd be bored as hell out there." Alec said, while smiling at Magnus' reflection in said mirror.

"Oh yes, it was getting a bit tiresome watching the cleaners wipe down the seats." he said, taking a seat in the chair next to Alec. He could see that the boy was applying a thin coat of mascara to his lashes, which were also set off by a thick coating or eye-liner.

"Well, I have warm up in 20 minutes, so I can keep you occupied until then."

Magnus chuckled, finding it amusing how Alec was so innocent that he didn't realise what he had just said.

"Lovely, would you like any help with that?" he said, gesturing to Alec who was now incredibly close to the mirror pouting his lips.

Alec was quiet for a moment, before pulling backwards and beaming, "Nope, all good. Doesn't get any easier to put that stuff on every time I do it." He laughed.

Magnus was shocked into silence for a couple of seconds. Alec looked _beautiful. _The black around his eyes set of his baby blue's perfectly, and he had on a small amount of blush that made his prominent cheekbones even better to look at.

"Well, I must say you look simply divine."

Alec blushed and looked away from him.

"I-uh- um, thanks." He mumbled.

Magnus looked around the room and saw that Alec had a few photos taped to his mirror even though he'd only performed twice already, apparently the dancers kept their dressing rooms for a long time.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing to a photo of a black-haired girl and boy, the boy with goofy glasses and the girl with a huge grin on her face.

Alec looked upwards and smiled, it was both happy and sad, Magnus was a bit confused by that.

"The girl's name is Isabelle, she's my sister, she was 14 in that photo. And the boy was my little brother Max, he was about 7 there."

"Was you little brother?"

A dark look crossed Alec's features, but was gone in a flash.

"Yeah. Was. He passed away last year. Cancer." He said, but there was no emotion behind the voice.

"Oh god Alec, that's horrible, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Magnus didn't know what to do, should he hug him? Or hold his arm? He settled on reaching for Alec's hand instead, and squeezed.

Alec gave him a sad smile and returned the pressure. "It's alright. You don't need to apologise, it was a long time coming really." He looked back to the photo. "He was sick for so long, in the end it was a waiting game really."

Magnus sighed and Alec pulled his hand away.

"Doesn't make it any easier though." Magnus said wistfully and the two sat in silence for a while.

"And whose that?" he asked after a while, indicating a photo of Alec and a blonde haired boy. It looked pretty recent, they were at the beach and Alec was sitting atop the blonde's shoulders. Their skin tones were complete opposites, the blonde was practically golden, in every aspect, his skin, hair and even a little bit of his eyes. Whereas Alec was pale, dark hair, if his eyes were open Magnus could've added that feature to the list of physical differences, but they were squinted closed with laughter. The other boy was smiling goofily, his hands rested loosely around Alec's knees.

"Oh that's Jace, he's my brother."

Magnus raised his eye-brows in shock.

"Brother?! He looks more like your friend or something." _Or boyfriend_.

Alec laughed. "Oh shush. He's adopted, that's why we look nothing alike. But he is my best friend too, known him since I was 5." Alec sounded rather proud of this particular piece of information.

Magnus was about to reply when a voice interrupted, coming from directly outside the door.

"Alec! Warm up is starting now! Get your sorry little ass out here now before I burst in there and break up whatever orgy you're _surely_ having in there." The voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Alec just rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"I'll be there in a sec Will!"

Magnus heard retreating footsteps and turned to Alec, who was now pulling on a grey sweater and track-pants over his white costume.

"He sounds lovely."

Alec just laughed. "Wait 'till you actually meet him."

When Alec danced he made the audience_feel_. Which was a very hard thing to do. The way he moved demanded attention, demanded recognition. When Alec danced he looked weightless, unbound by bones or physical limits. When he danced he made people stop and listen, watch, _think_.

When Alec danced Magnus thought as though he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

**End authors note:**

_Not too sure how happy I am with this chapter. Hm._

_Anyway, hope you liked it, and pretty please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for my lack of updating! I'm actually on holiday right now and the internet is horrible :/ Anyway, this is chapter is continued on from the eating disorder chapter. Please enjoy :)_

__Magnus wasn't expecting much when he was allowed to take Alec home. The doctors had tried to lessen his fears with words of encouragement,

"He will take time Magnus, but we will see results in the end."

"He needs time."

"Just give Alexander time, that's the only way he'll heal."

"These things take time Magnus, eating disorders don't occur overnight, and recovery doesn't either."

Their words seemed to have a reoccurring theme.

When they first arrived back at Alec's apartment, the ballet dancer had stormed off to the bathroom and refused to come out for 3 hours. Magnus sat, with his back resting against the thick door the washroom Alec was resided in, for all 3 of those hours. What else was he supposed to do? His boyfriend was Anorexic, and had admitted to bulimic behaviors. He listened.

He listened to the boy cry and scream and yell. He listened to him swear and kick things and what sounded awfully like breaking the mirror. Afterwards when Magnus went in to check, the mirror was in fact, in pieces.

The first week was hard.

Alec hardly spoke, only ate very little, and shut himself in the bathroom another 15 times. Alec wasn't allowed back to dancing for another 4 months, and the boy was furious.

"Alexander, stop. You know what the doctor said, just come back to bed." Magnus said one morning when he caught his boyfriend trying to sneak out to attend early morning stretch.

"Screw what the doctor said! I'm FINE Magnus! I'm eating, sleeping, walking, what else do you want be to do?!"

After a short tousle the pair of them ended up back in bed for another 2 hours.

In the weeks following Magnus was exhausted. The pressure of watching over his boyfriend while still earning enough to pay the rent was taking its toll. A lot of the days Jace came over, and the evening usually ended with the blonde being thrown out due to Magnus' sheer dislike of the kid.

Isabelle was over more often then not when he came home late from work, playing cards or just watching TV with her brother. Which, not surprisingly were Alec's two favourite things to do when Magnus wasn't around.

Eventually, after about 2 months, Magnus finally noticed a slight change in Alec. It started off one evening at the dinner table.

"Magnus, is there any more of this chicken?" Alec asked after finishing his dinner faster than Magnus had seen him all year.

"Uh, sure, do you want more?"

Alec eagerly nodded and almost ran to the kitchen. Leaving Magnus not only dumb-struck but somewhat excited.

Over the next week, Magnus noticed a lot of things. For one, Alec was smiling a lot more. He would laugh at Magnus' jokes, and he was actually making jokes himself. He started to eat more, not putting up a fight when Magnus offered him most foods.

Also, after a heated discussion about whether or not Alec had enough strength, they made love for the first time in 4 months.

Through out, Alec never let go of Magnus neck, and Magnus never stopped whispering sweet nothing's.

"Alec..."

"Alec... God, fuck you're perfect."

"Oh god, do that again baby."

"Alec! A-ALEC!"

The weeks after that where a lot more bearable. Alec was well enough to be left on his own, and Magnus trusted him. There was only ever one incident where Magnus came home to find the boy in bed crying softly.

"Alec! Alec what's wrong!" He gushed, rushing over to kneel beside him.

Alec just sniffed and sat up abruptly.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

After a short argument, Magnus learned that Alec had thrown his lunch out and tipped his water down the drain.

He wasn't that angry.

Alec's parents visited a few times, although the boy almost completely shut down every time they did. After a couple of tense evenings spent in almost complete silence, the couple deemed their son well enough, and opted back to their a few phone calls or emails a month parenting routine.

Soon enough, Alec was cleared to go back to his dancing. He was so excited after coming out of the doctors, that he didn't even protest when Magnus insisted they stop for ice cream.

So they did.

The morning Alec was scheduled to attend his first class in 5 months, he was a bundle joy, nerves, and excitement.

"I can't believe this is happening!" He cried while in the bedroom getting changed into his dance clothes. Magnus chuckled, still laying in bed. He didn't have to go in today, but he had offered to drive Alec there.

"Well believe it baby." He joked, sending a sultry wink in his boyfriends direction.

Alec just scoffed and threw his shirt at him.

Later that morning, when it was an appropriate hour to actually leave, Magnus couldn't help taking a photo of a very proud looking Alec, with his dance wear on, bag slung over his shoulder and about to walk out of the door. He immediately sent it to Isabelle, and reluctantly to Jace, deciding that this was his brother after all.

A few days after Alec's first successful dance class, ("Mags it was SO good to get back in there! I've missed it.") James Carstairs started making regular appearances at their door. Alec deemed that he was a doctor, so he was helping Alec get better, but Magnus suspected he was just trying to find a reason for the rather unusual friendship.

Magnus liked James, or as he liked to be called, Jem. He was sweet and funny and rather caring towards Alec. There was no jealousy, as Jem spoke freely and rather highly of his boyfriend Will, who Alec also seemed to like so that settled that.

Another month down the road, Magnus treated Alec to a night in with expensive candles soaps and bath gel, after Alec successfully settled back into the "healthy weight range" as the doctors had called it.

"Im so proud of you darling." Magnus whispered as he wracked his hands through Alec's wet hair, managing to coat it with shampoo. Alec was lying with his back to Magnus' chest, their legs tangled together under the mountain of soap and water.

"Hmm." Alec replied and softly ran his fingers down the inside of Magnus' thigh.

This caused Magnus to abruptly laugh, which in turn sent Alec into a fit of giggles.

Alec was finally sneaking back into his old routine, he gradually built up the number of classes and exercise he was doing over the course of 4 long, impatient months, and Magnus was beginning to think he might get his boyfriend back.

The day Alec was discharged from the outpatient clinic they both layed in bed and cried. Both from happiness, in Alec's case excitement, but mostly in relief.

That night the two of them went out go dinner with Isabelle, Jace, Jem, and Will. Magnus couldn't keep the smile off his face all night, and neither could Alec he observed. Which was odd seeing as though he hated food because he had-

Magnus stopped himself. No. Alec didn't have an eating disorder anymore. He had recovered.

After a quick promise to himself that he would bring Alec here on this exact date next year, to commemorate, he grabbed Alec's collar, taking the boy by surprise, he kissed him. Full on the lips.

He was back.

Alec was back.

Alec was back and Magnus didn't think he'd ever loved him more than he did at this moment.

So that's what he told him.

Alec smiled and held Magnus' hand under the table for the rest of the night. Then took him home and fucked him senseless.

Yes, his Alec was back.

Definitely.

**End Authors Note:**

**_I think this is my favourite chapter so far, yay Alec is better! And he has his life back! What god you guys think? Did you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it? Love you all xo_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**

_I'm back! hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy new year, or whichever you choose to celebrate :)_

_This takes place about 10 weeks into Alec and Magnus's relationship, one of their first very intimate moments! yaya ;)_

"Magnus?" Alec called into the hallway as he dumped his bag down and rolled his shoulders. Today had been tough, his feet were aching, and his stomach could do with some food aswell.

After a few seconds with no response, Alec gingerly called out again, "Magnus!" He didn't like intruding into his boyfriends flat when said boyfriend wasn't home, it was private, or so Alec concluded. Magnus always scoffed and assured him he was welcome any time.

Alec still felt rude.

"Alexander?" Came a muffled reply.

"Where are you?" Alec said, walking further into the flat. " I feel like my feet are going to fall off." He mumbled to himself.

"Kitchen darling!" This time a little louder.

"Do hurry up." Right next to him.

Alec turned slightly to see a grinning Magnus standing close, adorning an apron, complete with frills and lace, holding a small wooden spoon, and hardly any make up. All of this was somewhat of a shock to Alec.

"Magnus… what… what are you doing?" This somehow made Magnus smile even wider, and step forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Cooking, obviously. God Alexander, one would think that company snatches your brain away." He smirked.

Alec just sighed and brought his wrists up to rest around Magnus' neck. "One would think said Alexander's boyfriend would be sympathetic, maybe… running a hot bath for this, Alexander?" He asked hopefully.

Magnus just chuckled and leant forward to rest his nose against Alec's.

"I made pasta. From scratch." He whispered.

"Mmm? Did you?"

"For you."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Are you going to eat it?"

"Depends, are you going to eat it with me?"

Magnus laughed and pulled back, "Of course."

Alec heard the clatter of the wooden spoon on the floor and Magnus brought both his hands up to cup Alec's face.

"You do look tired." He said, more to himself than Alec.

"That's true," Alec mumbled, laying his head on Magnus' chest. "I really need that bath."

"Hmm, I'll tell you what." Magnus spoke, pulling away and holding Alec by the shoulders.

"I will run the bath, you drain the pasta in the sink." At this Alec nodded and went to move away, but Magnus pulled him back.

"Not finished love," he smirked, "and then, when I finish the bath, you will get in, and then I will get in, and we will have a bath. Together."

Alec freezes for a moment, stunned. Magnus wants to… have a bath with him, as in, naked? A naked bath?

His thoughts were going a million miles a minute, Magnus was his boyfriend right? This is what normal couples did didn't they?

Magnus just laughed and pulled away, heading up the stairs to start the water.

After Alec had drained the pasta, he paced the kitchen for a while, then he rearranged the cutlery draw, and then he almost had a panic attack.

He was about to pour water into the pasta and re-drain it, when Magnus' soft voice drifted down the stairs.

"Alec darling, you coming?"

Alec swore under his breath.

"Uh, yeah! I'm heading up now!" He swore again and gingerly made his way up the flight of stairs that led straight to the bathroom.

When he got to the door, he focused on his breathing for a few moments, before it was thrown open to reveal a grinning Magnus. His smile fell when he saw Alec's expression.

"Oh hon, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he walked over and eloped Alec into an embrace, "you know I would never force you."

Alec took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Magnus' middle.

"Magnus..." He whispered, "Magnus it's okay," another breath, "I want to." Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec with a strange expression.

"I want to have a bath with you Magnus." He smiled.

The two of them lay in the bath, Magnus in between Alec's legs, lightly running his fingers over the dancers calves.

"This is great." Magnus sighed, letting his head fall back onto Alec's shoulder. Making the other boy smile.

"It is. Although I think the pasta will have gone cold." Magnus just laughed.

They had been sitting here for at least 20 minutes, although somehow the water hadn't lost its warmth.

Magnus turned his head and began leaving butterfly kisses on the side of Alec's neck, while Alec let out a small groan.

"I don't-" sigh, "know why I-" yelp, "was so-" moan, "nervous to do this." Alec managed to get out while reacting to Magnus' treatment.

"Neither do I," Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and started to trail it down his own chest, Alec nearly choked.

"It could be so fun." Alec's hand was still being led by Magnus' down the slim tanned muscle, getting closer and closer to Magnus' intended destination.

"Mags.." Alec breathed into the pianists ear.

"You alright hon?" He whispered back.

Alec nodded and Magnus' hand left his to rest on Alec's knee, leaving his fingers brushing the top of his crouch.

Alec gasped.

"It's okay love." Magnus' voice came out strangled and Alec realized he was obviously turned on.

It was the least he could do to attend to his boyfriends needs right? That's what couples did, that's was GOOD couples did. Was he a good boyfriend? He would certainly be better if he did this wouldn't he? And plus, he wanted to do it, for Magnus.

Throwing all caution into the wind, he slowly moved his hand lower into the water and loosely grasped Magnus' erection.

He was not expecting an immediate reaction, and was surprised when Magnus groaned and turned his head into Alec's neck.

"Oh fuck, Alec."

Alec stayed quiet and focused on what his hand was doing. He tried to reciprocate what he would want if Magnus were doing this to him. He slowly moved his palm up to the base and back down again, causing Magnus to let out a breath and grip his knee harder.

He supposed the water would be adding extra friction, but he wanted this to be a damn good hand job. Even if it was the first one he had ever given.

He scooted backwards a bit, using his free hand to pull Magnus with him. They were both now sitting up straight, this made it much easier for Alec to attend to his boyfriend.

After about 5 minutes, Magnus was coming completely undone. His head was still turned into Alec's neck, his breath tickling his boyfriends skin. He was moaning and gasping, and he had pulled Alec's leg up to his knee was out of the water, and was clinging desperately to it.

"Fuck, oh- fuck, fuck..."

"Am I doing okay?" Alec asked cautiously, speeding up his hand.

This caused Magnus to arch his back and snap his head up to he was now looking directly up to the ceiling.

"You're doing... wonderful... darling." He panted, "I'm... I'm almost there Alec."

Alec then twisted his wrist and Magnus was coming with a semi- loud cry and a second arch of his back.

His cum spilled all over Alec's hand, and he crinkled his nose in surprise, but didn't move his hand away, this was just a new experience that's all.

Once he had cleaned his hand on a towel near the tub, and Magnus had recovered, Alec wrapped both arms around his waist and gently kissed his forehead.

"Wow."

"Was I good?"

"Fucking amazing."

Alec laughed.

The two of them were quiet for a while, before Magnus pulled away from Alec, turned around and glanced at him with an odd expression.

"...You okay Magnus?"

Magnus just looked at him, his forehead scrunched in concentration, his eyes clear.

Just as Alec was about to speak again, Magnus opened his mouth.

"I love you Alexander." He blurt out.

He then looked shocked at himself for a moment, happy, and then scared as Alec was just staring at him.

Magnus LOVED him? Loved him? MAGNUS LOVED HIM!

HIS BOYFRIEND HAD SAID HE LOVED HIM!

Alec was ready to burst from happiness, when he realized Magnus was looking at him hopefully, and he still hadn't said anything.

"Oh god Magnus, I love you too."

They both laughed and engulfed each other in a wet, cold hug.

"Next time maybe react a bit faster, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life Alec."

Pretty please review! X


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Authors note:**

_hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, your feedback very much appreciated and welcomed :) this chapter happens 7 years into Alec and Magnus' relationship. Alec is 25 and Magnus 30. _

"It will be different now won't it."

"That's the most likely outcome."

"I just can't believe it."

"You have to."

Silence fell between the two of them, the studio floor they were laying on suddenly became icily cold, and Alec grabbed blindly for Magnus' hand.

"Will is a mess."

Magnus made a sound of annoyance, "Of course he is Alexander, his Husband is fighting for his life." Although he soothingly rubbed circles into Alec's hand with his thumb.

"When can we see him Mags?"

"Whenever Will sees fit."

Silence again.

After a while Magnus sighed and sat up, pulling Alec with him.

"Show me the piece again baby."

Alec just nodded and got to work warming his muscles up once more.

"So it's been 2 weeks?"

"Yes."

"What have the doctors said? Anything good?"

"No."

"Have you been home?"

"Once or twice."

"Have his parents come up?"

"A couple of times."

A sigh. An obvious sign of admittance to defeat.

"Do you want some coffee Will?"

"No thank you."

"You, Alec?"

Alec just nodded and watched his boyfriend step out of the small hospital room, quickly mouthing the words 'I love you' before wondering over to Will.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly.

William had spent every waking moment at his loves side for the past 6 days. Not moving to shower, only to go to the toilet, the nurses even had to bring him food. His eyes were dead, holding no emotion whatsoever, his face considerably paler than normal, and he had obviously lost a fair ammount of weight.

Will had acquired a sort of soft spot for Alec ever since he had helped him confront his parents about loving Jem, so when faced with the question, coming from one of the only people he trusted, Will just burst into tears.

Alec stood stunned for a few seconds, before rushing around infront of Will and kneeling down.

"Hey... Hey, don't cry, shush." He whispered, putting his hands on Will's knees, as he WAS sitting in a chair, and Alec's current position rendered him suddenly extremely smaller than Will.

"I CAN'T!" The crying man yelled, "Alec! This is Jem! JEM! Who the fuck would do this to him?! WHO!" He screamed all of this into his hands, and Alec felt like crying himself.

"I don't know, I don't know." He spoke soothingly, "But the police will find them Will, I PROMISE you, and they will be punished."

William just hiccuped and looked helplessly over to the bed where his husband was laying, unconscious. His silvery hair sprawled out on the pillow underneath him, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling peacefully.

"Will, you're right, this is JEM, he can get through anything, we both know it. He will wake up soon okay, soon."

Will turned his watery gaze to him a stared for a moment, before grabbing him and pulling him into one of the most bone-crunching hugs he had ever received from anyone other than Magnus.

"An update on the horrific stabbing victims current condition is still awaiting release to the general public. Although we can confirm he is in a very unstable place and has been in a medically enduced coma for the past two weeks."

"Police have no new leads on any possible suspects, the convenience store security footage where the attack took place has been useless to further police's efforts."

"Local citizens are being urged to come forward if they have any information, not only for the sake of young James Carstairs, but for their own safety to be ensured on the streets."

The TV clicked off and the screen became black. Alec quickly buried his face into Magnus' chest, and he felt his boyfriends slim arms rest around his shoulders.

"I hate this." Magnus mumbled into Alec's hair, pressing a fleeting kiss to Alec's forehead.

Making a grumpy sound in return, Alec snuggled closer so he was curled up on Magnus' lap, which Magnus of course had no problem with.

"If I ever find who did this to him, I swear i'll kill them." Alec said firmly and Magnus pulled back slightly.

"You don't have it in you love."

"Whatever, I'd hire someone."

At this Magnus just laughed, "I'm not letting you hire a hitman, and that's final."

Two days later, when Alec was walking home from a rather tiring conditioning class, he revived a phone call, which turned out to be Will, in absolute hysterics.

Before he was even able to say hello, his ears were met with the sound of violent sobbing and an array of words he couldn't understand.

"He- not good- I can't- Alec please come- he's bad, help- oh my god-" And then the words stopped and the crying took over.

He didn't try to question Will any further.

"I'll be there soon." He said quickly, and before Will a could answer, he had hung up and was hailing the nearest cab.

When he arrived at Jems hospital room, he was surprised to find a completely subdued William, and a relatively normal (as he could be at the moment) looking Jem. Jem was still obviously in a coma, but that hadn't stopped William from climbing up into the bed and throwing his arm around the still mans waist, it almost looked like they were sleeping, and everything was normal, almost.

Sighing and collapsing into Williams normal chair, he finally realized how fucking RELIEVED he was that he hadn't walked in on a more heartbreaking scene.

Quickly pulling out his phone, he decided it was best to call Magnus, he was probably worried.

Alec was right, he picked up on the second ring.

"Where are you?!" He asked anxiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm at the hospital with Will and Jem."

Letting out a sigh of relief, it didn't take long for Magnus to jump to the next conclusion.

"Is Jem okay? Oh god what happened, ALEC! Is he alright?!"

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled down the phone, and then whined, hoping he hadn't woken the sleeping Will.

"I got a phone call from Will, he was in hysterics, so I came straight here, I don't know what's going on, they're both curled up in the bed, I haven't got the heart to wake Will, nor the luck to wake Jem." He added dryly.

"Okay, Im coming down right now, ill be there soon."

"Okay, I love you Magnus." He whispered.

"I love you to Alec." Then the phone went dead.

Alec was placing his phone back in his pocket when Will's voice rang out throughout the room.

"Alec?"

His head snapped up and he flew out of the chair and was leaning against the bed in an instant.

"Will! Oh my god I was so worried, what happened?!"

Will signed and grogily say up, rubbing his eyes. A look of panic flashes across his face and he reached blindly for Jem, once deciding he was okay, he turned back to Alec.

"His heart stopped."

The silence that followed that three word sentence was deafening. Alec's mouth dropped open and his fingers trembled. Will looked broken and lost and god knows what else, so Alec roughly grabbed his hand.

"What?" He breathed, almost too quiet to hear.

"I was sitting here talking to him, everything was normal." He took a deep breath and almost looked ready to sink into the mattress completely, so Alec gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Then all of a sudden his chest flew off the bed, almost like he was- like- he was... possessed or something." He whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure Jem wasn't doing it again.

"Then that machine-" he pointed somewhere over Alec's shoulder, who didn't bother turning around, "did that beep thing you hear in the movies, you know when they die-" another deep breath- "so I just started screaming and shaking him, and then a bunch of doctors burst in and I was kicked out."

"So they just- they just-"

"They restarted it, thank fuck."

Alec didn't know how to respond, one of his best friends had just _died_ and been brought back to life.

"Shit." Was all he could muster.

When he left the hospital later that night, Magnus sliding his hand around Alec's waist and holding him close, he felt like screaming at the world.

Because bad things weren't supposed to happen to nice people, and fuck, James Carstairs was the nicest person he had ever known.

_Notes:_

_I know I know I'm horrible, but I wanted to split this chapter into two parts, hopefully part two will be up soon! I know this chapter is sad, but I hope it was still good anyway xx_


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Authors note:**

****_Here is part 2 of chapter 16! Sorry I made you guys wait, but I've just started my second last year of high school, so I'm a senior now, and the workload even in the first week! Anyway, I hope you like this, I'm not very happy with it, but oh well! I'll let you guys decide :)_

3 days after Jem almost died, he woke up.

"Mags?"

"Hm?"

Magnus was slowly massaging Alec's feet, and it was absolutely amazing. Classes the past week had been awful for Alec.

Being first soloist for the ABC was no joke, Mr Starkweather demanded his presence at the studio for almost 12 hours most days. If he was lucky he would be let off early on a Friday.

Alec was torn about the position. On one hand, he was absolutely thrilled. First soloist was only one step down from principle dancer, and Alec was certainly happy with that. On the other, it meant ALOT less time he could spend with Magnus, seeing as though he left for work at 9am and came home sometimes as late as 10pm. Magnus had told him he didn't mind, he saw Alec in some classes and in the hallways anyway. Some days they even managed to go to lunch together. But to Alec it wasn't the same.

"Has anyone ever told you you have amazing hands?" He sighed, parting his lips as Magnus worked his thumb around the base of his heel.

"Why of course, they're sitting right infront of me." Magnus laughed and chucked at sultry wink towards Alec.

Not that he could see the small gesture, as Alec's eyes were closed and his head was thrown backwards in bliss.

The two were silent for a while, Alec enjoying the skilled touch of his boyfriend, Magnus the array of beautiful sounds Alec was making.

"I don't know how you do it." Magnus said quietly, after apologising for pressing a little to hard on a small bruise, causing Alec to whimper.

"How I do what?"

"How can you get up every morning, in pain, and then go to the place that causes the pain, for half the day?"

Alec sighed. Magnus had asked this question many times before, and Alec never really knew how to answer. It was hard to explain to someone that wasn't a dancer, or at least a gymnast. They didn't understand why anyone would put themselves through the physical strains that they did.

Alec had come home just two days ago, collapsed into Magnus' arms and cried. Exhaustion, frustration, the fact that he felt like his shoulder was on fire, and that Jem was still in a coma, were the main contributing factors.

It wasn't the first time he had came home and spouted the water works either.

It happened at least once every two months, and Magnus just held him, and whispered sweet words into his ear.

"I don't know, Magnus."

Magnus dropped his feet and laid down next to him on the bed. Alec scooted closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"That's what you say every time, there's a reason, I'm starting to think you enjoy putting yourself through all that." He offered Alec a weak smile.

Alec closed his eyes, and felt a warm arm slide around his waist.

"I really don't know, I just love it. It's my job, but it's also my dream."

He opened his eyes to see Magnus' reaction, and was greeted with a huge grin. He kissed him quickly on the forehead.

"Good answer."

Magnus opened his eyes and found the room was still pitch black. He could hear Alec's soft breathing next to him, and he reached his hands out blindly to find him.

For some reason throughout the night, Alec had rolled over and was now sleeping with his back to Magnus.

Finding his arm, Magnus pulled him slightly backwards, and snuggled himself into Alec's muscular back.

Alec groaned in his sleep and rolled over, the two men were now facing one another, their breaths mixing together.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form of his boyfriend a few inches away from his nose.

Alec was beautiful. Even in sleep his pearly white skin and small pink lips were astounding to look at. His black eyelashes splayed across the skin.

Closing his eyes again, he felt happy. For a moment, he forgot about one of his best friends being in hospital, he forgot about Alec putting himself through pain for his job, he forgot about that electricity bill he was 5 days late on paying.

Then the phone rang.

"Alec!"

"Alec wake up!"

"ALEXANDER!"

Alec wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. But whatever he was dreaming, Magnus was angry. He was yelling.

Was this real?

He had dreams about Magnus before, sure, but never where he was angry.

"ALEC!"

His eyes shot open and he sprang up into a sitting position, almost colliding with Magnus who was leaving over him in the process.

"God, Mags, what time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Alec." Magnus said seriously, causing him to look straight into his boyfriends eyes.

"Jem woke up."

"You little fucker, I was so worried-"

"Will, sh."

Magnus was sitting in a chair next to Alec. The both of them leaning against Jem's hospital bed. Will had been crying and laughing and yelling for the past 20 minutes that the two of them had been here.

"Alec, shut up." Will retorted back, he didn't like being told when or when not to speak, especially when his husband had just woken up from a heat 3 week coma.

When he and Alec had arrived, Jem had been barely strong enough to open his eyes. Will had been holding his hand tightly, and crying into the silver-haired mans chest. Jem had been making small grunting sounds, trying to comfort Will.

Now, after a short while, Jem was fully awake, he was even able to move his head and smile apologetically at Magnus when Will had snapped at Alec.

"If I ever find out who did this to you," Will said, gently pushing some of Jem's untidy hair back off his face, "they'll be sorry."

The room was silent for a while, and Jem opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

Will looked incredulously at him for a moment, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"You know Jem, Alec threatened almost the exact same thing about 5 days ago." Magnus chuckled and was surprised to see that Jem laughed a little too, to the best of his ability.

"Well I'm just so freaking glad you're awake Jem, seriously." Alec breathed and reached out to take Jem's second hand, the first permanently attached to his husband.

Jem coughed.

"Thank you." He whispered, voice rough from lack of use, but it was still Jem's distinct sweet drawl.

"I think we all are." Magnus whispered, wrapping his arm around Alec's shoulders.

Jem turned to Will, looking up into his crystal blue eyes, that were quickly filling with liquid once more.

"Will." He spoke. And Magnus watched as William hastily leaned forward.

"Yes baby? Is something wrong? Are you hurting again? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"Will." Jem spoke again, Magnus could tell speaking was becoming increasingly more difficult for him, the way his voice cracked in the middle of the word.

"Yes James?"

"I love you."

_Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors note:**

_Sorry for not updating for a while! Been pretty busy with the start of the school year and going back to dancing. I have even longer hours and more days I have to go, so things have been super hectic. _

_This chapter is a little short, but i hope it makes up for the wait anyway! _

_Takes place 2 weeks after Malec meets! :)_

"So..." Alec said, tentatively looking up to the mans face that was sitting across from him.

Magnus smiled, "So indeed."

Alec grinned at him before taking another sip of coffee.

"Tell me about yourself Alexander."

"Well for one, I hate being called that, I prefer Alec."

Magnus brought the mug he was nursing up to his lips and raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't you like that name?" He asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

Alec just shrugged. "It seems so... I don't know, so formal."

Magnus just laughed. "Well I happen to love the name Alexander. So if you don't mind, ill keep calling you that. Alexander." He smirked at Alec, it looked like he was almost daring Alec to disagree.

Usually he would have, spurt something about rudeness, demand to be called the name he preferred, before rattling off an excuse to leave and head back to the studio. But instead, he found himself ducking his head and smiling slightly.

"Now we've got that out of the way," Magnus laughed, "I demand to know more about you. There's usually alot more than just a pretty face."

Alec's cheeks flamed and he quickly sipped his drink again.

"Ah, there's not much to know." He admitted quietly.

"Try me."

"Well, my names Alec-" Magnus eyed him, "Alexander," he corrected himself, "Im a ballet dancer, as you already know, um, I'm 18 years old. I have 2 younger siblings, one of them is adopted though. His names Jace. We've been best friends since we were kids." Magnus waved his hand, signalling for Alec to continue.

"I have a sister, her names Isabel, she's boarding at the lower school right now."

"A family of dancers?" Magnus interrupted, a smirk on his face.

"Not really, Jace is a musician. He likes guitar and singing, he's good at it too."

"What's it like having siblings?" Magnus said, his eyes looking wistful.

Alec groaned. "Chaotic." He said, the perfect word to describe his two younger family members.

Magnus just laughed and brushed his knee against Alec's under the table.

Alec never thought things would be so easy with Magnus, they'd known each other for only 2 weeks, and yet he had never felt so comfortable with another man before. Apart from Jace, but Alec supposed that didn't count.

"What about you Magnus? I hardly know anything about you." Alec laughed, "You could be a serial killer for all I know."

Magnus grinned and leaned forward across the table, "And what if I was." He whispered, nose a couple of centimetres from Alec's own. He didn't even feel uncomfortable, scared. He felt happy, excited even. Thrilled at their new closeness in proximity.

"Then you'd have to kill me."

Magnus surged backwards with a hoot of laughter, "You're great Alexander."

"So, come on, you know me, now let me know you."

Smiling, Magnus began to tell him about his life before New York. Alec grabbed his hand in a show of support when he spoke about his dead mother, which Magnus assured him he was fine with. Alec knew what it was like to lose a family member though.

Magnus told him about the piano, how much he loved to play, how long he could play for. He shared his love of fashion and design. And by the end of his tales, Alec was staring helplessly at the man infront of him who was seemingly perfect.

"So that's me I guess, now we're even." Magnus winked and Alec snorted.

Glancing at the clock on the wall behind Magnus, Alec sighed.

"I have to go, class starts again in 20 minutes."

Magnus' smile faltered for a moment before he nodded.

"I suppose you're right, I'm not on today, but I could walk you there if you want?"

Nodding, the two of them payed for their drinks at the counter of the small restaurant, and headed out the door towards the ballet school.

They didn't talk much the entire time. But then again Alec felt like they didn't have to. It wasn't an uncomfortable awkward silence, it was balanced.

When they reached the door, Magnus grabbed his hand and planted a soft kiss on his left cheek before leaving.

Alec wasn't sure about what to make of the strange feeling in his stomach for the rest of the day.

Pretty please review, I love hearing your opinions! Thanks you :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

HELLO!_ I'm back! Sorry for the impossibly long wait, I've been so busy with school. I'm in year 11 which is the second last year and first of the senior years over here, so it's been alot of work. But I'm back on track! This chapter occurs 5 years into their relationship :) _

"This is ridiculous."

"No, it's beautiful. You're just blind"

"No, I'm tasteful. This is hideous and I'm sure Alec would agree with me."

Magnus huffed and stalked out of the change room. When his fiancé had asked him to take Jace out shopping for a suit to wear to an awards show he was supposed to be attending, Magnus had never expected it to be so difficult.

Sure, Jace was never his favourite person. He probably never would be, but he'd done it for Alec's sake.

Alec was called into the studio early that morning, and was severely disappointed that he couldn't spend the day with his ever absent brother/ best friend as planned. He had practically grovelled at Magnus' knees for him to take Jace out instead. Spouting sentences like:

"Please Magnus! It will make me feel horrible if he doesn't find anything."

"Please baby? I'll pay you money, no wait, I'll give you blow jobs every night for a week!"

("Alexander! Don't you dare sell yourself! Not even to me mister.")

"What do you mean ask someone else?! You're the fashionista here, just take him to a god damn store and shove him in a navy suit or something."

("Fine.")

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

And now, after 2 hours, which isn't usually something Magnus would find particularly bothering, Jace had refused every suit, button up shirt or dress pants Magnus had even looked at.

"Im exhausted, lets just go." Jace decided, appearing out of the blue at Magnus' side, interrupting his furious text message to Alec. (You're brother, I swear to all things holy there better be some good sex tonight to make up for this torture. x)

"Oh so that's how it is blondie, you're tired, we leave. Well here's what I'M doing, I'm going to buy your brother something nice, treat myself to some sushi for putting up with your rich boy wining all afternoon, and then have get a remedial head massage to get rid of this headache I have acquired from the sound of your voice."

Jace looked at him stunned for a moment, before laughing so loud several other shoppers turned to the direction of the racket.

"I can see why Alec likes you."

"Oh come on Mags, he isn't all that bad."

"Maybe to you!" Magnus exclaimed, jabbing a finger into Alec's hard stomach.

They were laying on the bed together, Magnus' head resting on Alec's torso, his arms wrapped loosely around him.

"He can be... difficult, but he honestly has a heart of gold once you get to know him."

Magnus just snorted and shifted his weight so his chin was resting on Alec's sternum.

"I miss you today." He whispered, Alec smiled and slid his hands into Magnus' hair.

"I figured. Four messages asking for help, two of which mentioned sex. And they say you only love me for my body." He added, and laughed quietly.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, you do owe me for enduring that torture, I think sex is definitely on the cards." He winked.

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus down to kiss him.

Kissing Alec was alot of love and a little sexual frustration to begin with. They often just nipped at each others lips and laughed into the other person mouth. This time was no different.

Magnus blew slightly on Alec's bottom lip, causing the younger man to giggle, (rather embarrassingly) and shift his hands from Magnus' hair to his lower back.

"Mmm, maybe, maybe I'm too tired." Alec whispered in between sweet kisses and the occasional laughter.

"Understandable, however, that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you, dear one."

"I thought this was my repayment." Alec gasped as Magnus suddenly ground down into his crouch.

"I'll take touching you as payment any day." Magnus winked.

_pretty please review!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors note:**

_hey everyone! I'm back :) sorry about the massive waits between updates, ill try to do better :(_

_This takes place about 5 years into Malec's relationship. (This ties in with previous chapter)_

Magnus was laying comfortably in his bed. He was actually quite exhausted, he had gotten up early to meet Alec at the airport, (who was finally home from the European tour), then they had had mineblowing sex about 4 times, each in different rooms of the house, until 5pm when he was called into work. It was 11.30 before he got home, to find Alec curled up in bed fast asleep.

He had crawled in beside his boyfriend and fallen asleep instantly.

With Alec being away for so long, Magnus had forgotten what a restless sleeper he really was. It was now 4.20am and he had been roughly woken awake by Alec kicking his thigh in his attempt to get even closer.

Magnus supposed he couldn't complain, he was just happy to have his Alec back. 5 months was a long time, and although they'd done it before, it had never been for that long. Alec had actually called him in tears a few times.

("Hello baby, how are you?")

("Mags, Mags I miss you so much.)

("Oh Alec, I miss you too. Please dont cry, okay?")

("I-I can't, I just wish you were here right now...")

("Me too- me too, but there's only two months left!")

("Magnus, I love you. I know I'm being emotional and silly and its probably because I haven't slept in 20 hours and-")

("Alec shutup, I love you too.")

He had been staring at the ceiling for a while now, he was content rubbing small circles on Alec's arm that was thrown loosly over his stomach with his thumb. God, he had missed this so much, just the feeling of his boyfriends warmth during the night. Knowing that he could reach out and touch him at any minute, letting him lay so close that his breath tickled Magnus' own cheek, he had missed all of it.

After a couple more minutes of just laying there, Alec made a small noise and buried his head further into Magnus' shoulder.

"Uh, I hate jet-lag." He mumbled, while Magnus just laughed.

"Well, I'm only awake because of your inability to stay still while sleeping."

Alec groaned, "Sorry Mags, it must be worse as I've slept alone for the past 5 months."

Magnus tilted his chin to kiss the top of Alec's hair lightly.

"I'd take your violent sleeping habits over an empty bed anyday." He whispered into his black hair.

Alec scoffed and sat up a little, jostliing Magnus and wiping his eyes.

"Alec come on, lay down would you? It's four fucking thirty in the morning, I'm cold here." He mumbled, turning his head to rest his cheek where Alec's head would usually be.

"Hm, I'm awake now though."

"Well so am I, but I'd MUCH rather be asleep, preferably with you laying next to me."

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable shift of Alec's wait that meant he was laying down again. What he did not expect was for his weight to disaspear all together.

His eyes snapped open glimpse Alec heading towards the bathroom.

"Contracting hypothermia over here!" He yelled out.

"Calm down, I'll be like 30 seconds!" Was Alec's reply.

Magnus sighed and settled further into the blankets.

Before he knew it he was being lightly shaken awake by the soft hands of his boyfriend.

The first thing he noticed was the weight on his hips, which meant that Alec was probably straddling him, and the second was that Alec was talking.

"C'mon Mags. I've been giving myself a pep-talk for the last hour in the bathroom, wake the hell up."

"Hm?" Was his sleepy reply, he opened his eyes to see Alec smiling nervously down at him.

Fully noticing their positions, he shot a smirk back at him.

"Alec baby, I don't think either of our asses can take another round today."

While this comment would have usually earned a laugh, or a light smack on the arm, Alec just bit his lip and looked down to Magnus' stomach.

Noticing this, Magnus frowned and ran his hands soothinly up his boyfriends thighs.

"You okay?"

Alec snapped his head up and laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"I was going to wait for a good time to say this, not at 5.30 in the morning, but when I finally came out of the bathroom and saw you laying in our bed, you looked so_ beautiful_ that I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to do it now."

Still frowning, Magnus settled his hands on the boys hips, "What's wrong baby? Are you sick? Is someone sick?"

Alec looked at him incrediously and then quickly shook his head. "NO- no, it's nothing like that. Just- just be quiet for a moment will you?"

After Magnus nodded his agreement, Alec took a deep breath and begun again.

"That first day, the day you came barging in-"

"Hey! I did not barg! I gracefully-" Alec gave him the universal look for '_shut the fuck up_' so he complied.

"When you came _gracefully_ barging into my practice, I never knew this is how we would end up. Sure I was attracted to you, really attracted-" Magnus smirked at this, "but I never imagined you would feel the same way. On our first date, well not really a date, but the first time I went over your appartment, I just found you so_ fascinating _because of the way you spoke, the way you thought, the way you dressed." He added with a smile.

"When we kissed for the first time it was like someone set off a floodgate inside of me and all my feelings for you came rushing out. The first time you told me that you loved me was like I was dreaming. I cant explain it except to offer you the same words. I love you. I. Love You. Everything about you. To the way you wake me up in the morning," they shared a smile, it was their little thing to wake each other up with some things they called 'flutterkisses' because Alec had once described them as "butterflys all over my face", "to the way you make cake every Sunday afternoon even though I'm not supposed to have it. The way you scream your face off at anyone who insults me or your clothes, to the way you- the way you, um, gasp and moan when we make love."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hips, although he didn't really know where this was going, he knew it was difficult for Alec to talk so freely about sex. Even after all these years.

"And the time away has made me realise just how much I need you, just how much I have to have you in my life everyday. I know this has been entirely sappy and ridiculous," he reached into his pyjama pants pocket and pulled out a small ring, causing Magnus to blot upright and almost smack forheads with him, which Alec must have been expecting as he had moved back and his eyes were twinkling, "I know people usually do this down on one knee, but what i really just wanted to say was- Magnus, will you marry me?"

Magnus stared at him with his mouth slightly open. Was this boy even real? Was this really happening? Just to make sure he surged forward and captured Alec's face with his hands while kissing him. He could feel the tension in Alec's mouth so he pulled away to rest his forehead against his.

"Yes. Yes, of couse I will. Yes"

Alec pulled all the way back and beamed.

"Give me your hand then." He whispered and reached for Magnus' left.

He gently held his palm with two fingers while slipping the ring on with his others. It was simple. A thick gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

Still in a state of shock, Magnus slowly brought the ring closer to his face to inspect it. There was little cursive lettering below the diamond which read '_I'll always love you.'_

He looked back at Alec who was again biting his lip with nerves, "Do you like it?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, before tackling Alec to the bed, so he was now laying ontop of the smaller boy.

"I love it." He leant down to kiss him, he could feel Alec smiling against his lips. "I love you." Another kiss.

"I love you too." Alec whispered, before kissing Magnus again while threading his fingers through his hair.

After a while they both pulled back and Alec laughed.

"What?" Magnus asked, resting his head down onto Alec's chest.

"I cant believe I just did that at 5.30 in the morning."

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review :)_


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

_Hey guys! Yay a faster update! I got SUCH positive reviews on the last chapter (thank you so so so much) that I was really motivated to get this up quicker! This chapter occurs about 7 months into the boys relarionship :)_

Magnus shuffled around the hunreds of bodies flling the theatres lobby. It was like he was stuck in a sea of grandparents and little girls sporting ballet buns and a too bright glint in their eye. He didnt expect anything else really, the ABT was bound to draw a crowd, and he could'nt help but smile when he thought of his boyfriend being in the reason everyone was here.

Alec had danced exceptionally tonight. He had a small solo and several peices danced with the group, and even when he was standing to the side, feet in first position and mouth stretched into an easy smile, Magnus had not been able to draw his eyes away from the beautiful boy he called his boyfriend.

"Alec I was so ON tonight, did you see how on I was?"

Alec smiled to himself and burried his head into Will's shoulder.

The company was undergoing its post-show ritual, to create a hudle and offer praise to each of its members. Alec was sandwhiched between Will and another dancer named Isaac, Will gushing to anyone who would listen about how happy he was with his performance tonight.

"You were great Will, probably your best all season."

"That's what I thought!" He exclaimed, and with that the hudle was dispanded and everyone filtered back to their respected dressing rooms.

Alec stayed with Will as they walked back to their shared change room.

"Looking forward to seeing Magnus?" Will quipped, running ahead before turning to face Alec while walking backwards. "Looking forward to the S-E-X!" He spelled out ethusatically before disapearing into their room.

Shaking his head, Alec continued down the hallway, while Will was obnoxious and rude at some points, he could also be genuinely caring and protective of people he liked. Alec was just glad he was one of those people.

Magnus had been waiting for about 30 minutes. Alec had texted him that afternoon telling him it took a while to get away from backstage, what with the cleen up and changing and taking his makeup off. Magnus didn't really mind. Although he had waited 4 weeks for this moment, he could stomach waiting for another our or so.

Alec being on tour was hard to handle at the best of times. They had only been dating about 4 weeks before he went away for the first time. Their relationship had still been new and afresh, but Magnus had missed him like crazy and even though it was only for a week and half (ABT was going to Canada!) it was torture.

After the first time it got easier. Alec was absent for another two weeks just after their 3 month aniversary, and again on the actual date of their 5th. By now Magnus was used to it, and the best part was that it didnt take its toll on them whatsoever. Alec was always welcomed back in the best way possible (between the sheets) and Magnus was always showered with eccentric presents. (He never complained).

He had been going through the album on his phone filled with pictures of Alec laughing (yes he had a folder for that-shut up if you could see it-) when a pair of black sweat-pant clad legs appeared right infront of him. He glanced up and broke out into a grin whe he saw those blue eyes smiling back at him.

"Hello stranger." Alec whispered before yanking Magnus into a standing position by his collar and kissing him full on the mouth.

Magnus made a noise of surprise low in his throat, which was quickly followed by one of content as he slipped his mobile into his jacket pocket and wound his fingers into Alec's hair.

"I've- I've missed- umph- missed you- sigh- alot." Alec managed to gasp out between Magnus' furious attacks on his mouth. They both carried on with this for a while before Alec pulled away laughing.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." He said, while wrappng his arms around Magnus' torso and laying his head against his chest.

"You were wonerful tonight darling."

Alec tilted his chin up to look at Magnus' face. "You think so?"

"Baby, I know so."

"So." Alec drawled, his head resting on Magnus' bare chest, the sheets tangled around his knees.

The pair of them had gone to dinner, before retiring back to their hotel room where they had had sex in the bed, in the shower, in the bath and on the carpet in the main room. Magnus wasn't sorry. They now lay in bed, Alec didn't seem to get tired after making love, and often liked to cuddle and talk. Magnus tried to comply with that when he didn't fall asleep the moment he curled up with the boy.

"So indeed." Magnus said, his hand playing with the top of Alec's hair. He couldn't help it, it was just so soft.

"I can't believe you came to Italy to see me." Alec whispered, turning on Magnus' chest so they could face each other. He carefully rest his chin on Magnus' sternum while his eyes fluttered closed.

"Well I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "This is NOT turning into one of those fights Alec. I'm too tired," Alec raised his eyebrows, "and besides, there's no point arguing as I know I'm right."

Alec chucked at this, slipping sideways until he was settled at Magnus' side and had their ankles tangled together. Magnus knew this was a sign he was ready to sleep.

"Oh really now?" Alec asked, his lips drawn up into a small smile.

"Really."

**End Authors note:**

_Hope you guys liked this, and to SecretlyANinja98 -I hope this is a good enough 'pick me up', as you put it :)_

_Would love if yo guys could review and tell me your thoughts! :)_


	22. Chapter 21

_Authors Note:_

_I'm back! Been absolutely swamped with school work, (end of term tests and what not). You guys can decide the time period of Malec's relationship this one is in! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do one other thing today, watch the movie Struck By Lightning, saw it last night, amazing. Also, it was written by Chris Colfer, AND he plays the protagonist, soooo..._

Alec stumbled through the apartment, ignoring his headache and nausea. God, how much drink had Magnus given him? A bathtub's worth?

"Morning sunshine." An electric voice sounded from the kitchen bench. There was Magnus looking flawless as ever, leaning against the granite, with a god damn _smirk _on his face.

"I hate you right now," Alec mumbled, brushing past him towards the sink, a water source, "I don't think I've ever been this hungover in my entire life."

"Oh come on," Magnus laughed, his voice suddenly right next to Alec's ear and his arms wrapped around Alec's stomach, "Honey, you've never been _hungover_ in entire your life."

"Be quiet, your voice hurts my head."

Magnus laughed again, was he doing that on purpose? Being so loud?, moving away and grabbing Alec a glass from a higher cupboard.

"I would suggest coffee, but I rather like snarky Alec."

"Maaaaaagnus!" Alec drawled, stumbling over, he didn't mean to fall, he really didn't, but Magnus caught him, c_ool._

_"Sweetheart_ you are drunk."

"Shutup, I'm- I'm love drunk."

"Love drunk?" Magnus quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Yessss, love drunk on you silly," he placed his drink down on the counter, somehow missed the amused glance the bartender shot him, and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck.

"No, I'm sorry, you're drunk on alcohol Alexander."

Alec pouted, he didn't usually do that, maybe he was-? "You spoil-spoil sport!" He exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing hysterically, that was funny, spoil sport! They both started with a S!

"I think we should go home hon," Magnus started, so Alec began frantically shaking his head.

"Lets dance Mags! You always bug me to dance at clubs, DANCING!" He shouted thrusting his hips forward and moving them in circles and- _oh, that felt nice_- pressing his chest flush against his boyfriends.

Magnus' eyes were wide and his grip tightened on Alec's hips. "Uh- baby- hon you should stop doing that."

Alec whined, plonking his head onto Magnus' shoulder, "Whyyyy?" He drawled the word out longer than unnecessary, "We're dancing Mags, aren't we dancing?'

Magnus sighed, hesitated for a moment, then pulled him away from the bar and onto the dance floor.

"I cant even _remember _last night."

Magnus smiled down at him, the pair were curled him on the couch, Alec with his head on Magnus' lap. "That's how you know you had a good time." He sifted his fingers through Alec's hair.

"I seriously question your sanity sometimes."

"Hm, of course, but you love me."

Alec just hummed in agreement, wrapping his fingers tightly around the top of Magnus' thigh.

The atmosphere was absolutely incredible, the lights were blinding and he could feel the sweat running down his temple, but still, _incredible._

Why didn't he drink more often? It was pretty damn awesome, he understood the hype now.

He looked back over his shoulder to Magnus, the two of them were dancing in the midst of the crowd, well, okay, you'd call it grinding if you saw it. Magnus had his fingers wrapped tightly around Alec's hipbones, and Alec had his arms thrown backwards around Magnus' neck.

"Having fun sweetheart?" Magnus whispered into his ear, and Alec shivered. The sensations he was experiencing were incredible. He continuously pushed his ass back against Magnus' crotch, and every time he did he felt Magnus liven up just a bit more. Not that he could really talk, he was starting to experience the same uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"Yes, aaaaaalot!" He slurred, spinning around in Magnus' hold so he could effectively shove their hard-ons together and capture Magnus' mouth at the same time. Kissing Magnus with the alcohol running through his veins was like they were already having sex, and when Magnus roughly shoved his knee in between Alec's legs, he couldn't help but let out a whine.

"We should- we should go." Magnus panted, breaking away from the kiss, his eyes reading _I am going to FUCK you Alexander, just not on this dance floor._

So, naturally, Alec agreed.

That night, in bed, Alec slapped Magnus on the stomach for taking advantage of him.

He didn't stay mad for too long though.

_End Authors Note:_

_I'm sorry this is a bit short, but I have the threat of unfinished maths homework hanging over my head. *please don't kill me*_

_Please review, and please! Share some requests for themes for the one-shots :)_


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors note:**

_Guys, oh my god I am so sorry about the hiatus. I really am. The past few weeks have been horrible school work wise, as the term was finishing. but hey! I came first in my year for English! WOOH! Anyway, onto the story. It occurred to me that there hadn't been many fights between Alec and Magnus, so here we go, sorry :(_

**The First Fight.**

The real first fight Alec has with Magnus wasn't really either of their faults. Six weeks into their relationship, things were going wonderfully, until, well.

"It isn't fair Magnus!"

"I don't understand why you are making this such a big deal?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The two were squaring off on either side of Magnus' apartment. Alec had come over to spend a nice relaxing evening with his boyfriend, and when he had arrived, he hadn't expected what he saw.

"Alec, come on-"

"Magnus." Alec spoke quietly, causing the other man to clamp his mouth shut.

"I cant believe you." Alec whispered. His eyes dropping to the floor and arms winding themselves around his own slender waist.

"I wouldn't lie to you, hon."

The endearment cause a new wave of anger to pulsate through his veins.

"Don't! Just don't okay! I've been in rehearsal for 9 hours, I just wanted to see my boyfriend for gods sake! And when I do, his ex GIRLFRIEND of all people is in his apartment fawning over him!" Alec knew his voice was rising, but he just couldn't bring himself to _care_.

"Camille and I haven't dated in 2 years Alec-"

"Does it look like I care?! I come over to see her sprawled over your lap on the couch, talking about how much she _missed_ you! Fuck!"

Magnus' eyes widened at Alec's curse, Alec knew himself that he never swore unless he was extremely worked up, and it seemed like Magnus did too.

"Alec listen-"

"No, stop. I don't even want to look at you right now. I have to go." He walked over to the couch were he had discarded his dance bag, and swept past Magnus towards the door.

"Alec, please, we hadn't seen each other in 3 months, she missed me because we're friends, that's all."

Alec stopped with his had on the door knob, "I love you Magnus," he said looking at the dark wood, "but I am so angry with you right now."

Wit that, he threw the door open and started down the corridor.

**The Sixth Fight.**

When Alec had told him he was dancing with Will at a bachelor party for one of their company members, Magnus hadn't thought much of it. Looking back now, that was really stupid.

Joey, a part-time pianist had gone along because the man of the hour was his cousin, or something like that. At about 10 o'clock the night of the party, Magnus' phone had buzzed with a video of his boyfriend, obviously a bit tipsy, dancing half naked with Will on a bar bench, courtesy of the pianist.

"Alec! What the hell do you call this?!" Magnus had exclaimed the moment he walked through the door.

Alec had blinked at the phone Magnus had shoved in his face for a few seconds before turning bright red.

"Oh god, how did you- who sent you that?" He squeaked, and if it had have been any other circumstance Magnus would have found it adorable.

"It doesn't matter! What matter is that you did NOT say you were going to be a god damn stripper!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious Magnus! Did you not realise how nervous I was when I told you?!"

Magnus glared at him. "Look Alec, I'm all for you trying new things okay, I think it's great you're getting more and more comfortable with yourself and your sexuality-"

"What?!" Alec looked at him incredulously, "You don't think I am comfortable with being gay?"

Magnus sighed, "That's not what this is about-"

"You just made it about that! If I wasn't comfortable with who I was I wouldn't be sucking your dick every night!"

And woah, okay, Alec really was comfortable tonight, his shock was probably the reason for his next comment, which he never would have dreamed of saying otherwise. "It looked like you'd be comfortable sucking _anyone's _dick tonight!"

The silence that followed was deafening.

Alec squared his shoulders and looked Magnus square in the eye, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to be raunchily dancing with _Will_, I thought it was pretty clear, the only reason I did it was to prove to him I wasn't a prude. I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

Magnus watched Alec's retreating figure as he sunk down into a crouching position.

**The Tenth Fight.**

"Sometimes I just don't understand-"

"Of course you don't." Alec snapped.

"Baby, _please_." Magnus sounded broken, so Alec turned from his position face first into the hospital linen to face his boyfriend.

"Please what Magnus, tell me. Tell me what else I have to do! Do I need more tubes? Wonderful Just stick 'em in! There you go! Oh what's this, you want me to eat more of this food even though it makes me have an anxiety attack? Sure! Why the hell not! What did you say? You want me to talk to a woman I barely know about a disease that put me in hospital? Great! I have absolutely no objection!"

"ALEC STOP!" Magnus cried, he had tears running down his face and Alec hadn't even realised.

"Mags, I-"

"No Alec please. Listen to me. Do you think this is easy? Sitting here and watching you doing all those things? Watching you HAVE to do all those things? It kills me baby it really does, what I wouldn't give to have you at home in bed right now, just the two of us, not Ed too-"

"This isn't my fault." Alec whispered.

Magnus looked at him sadly and reached for his hand. "I know baby, I know. But it isn't mine either."

With that he stood up and removed his hand from Alec's grasp. "I love you Alec. So much. I just need to be alone right now."

As soon as the door closed behind Magnus Alec threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could.

It didn't help.

**End authors note:**

_I know some of these are so OOC, but they were still enjoyable to write._

_Reviews= happiness!_

_(THANK YOU so much! As we are now at 100 reviews!)_


End file.
